Percy Jackson and a cheat Re-write
by Jpg83
Summary: Percy discovers that Annabeth cheated on him. He is not happy to say the least and blows up in anger. Because of his outburst he is called to Olympus, but during the meeting he is taken away to Gods don't know where. He finds himself in a new world, with a new task, save the creator and get over his heart break.


Chapter One

Today was my first day back at camp in a month, it has been a year since we defeated the Primordial of Earth, Gaea, and Grover and I were chasing down what we thought was a son of Hades.

He was actually a son of Pluto so it took us longer than expected because we had to take him to the wolf house for Lupa to train him.

I told Annabeth that we would be back tomorrow because I haven't seen her since the meeting on Olympus after the giant war a year ago because we have both been busy with work. Since she was the new architect of Olympus she was there ever since. And I am running around America killing monsters and saving little demigods.

Because of this, I want to sneak into camp to surprise her and make a good impression.

I haven't told her yet but I bought her a ring.

I asked her dad and he said it was up to her but the man who has saved the world more than once would be a good son in law. Athena wasn't so easy to convince. I had argued with her for three months over Iris messaging before she accepted the hero of Olympus was worthy of her favorite daughter's hand in marriage.

I had asked Thalia and she was all for it as were most of my other friends. I hadn't mentioned it to the Romans because I'm pretty sure Reyna might get a little mad along with the Amazons. I snuck up to the porch of the Athena cabin and tried the door. I was shocked to find it locked. Chiron didn't allow the doors to be locked to get into cabins.

What I heard made my blood boil.

I heard the girl I was about to ask to marry me say "I love you, Jason."

At the end of the sentence I was so shocked I wanted to either go cry or kill everything in sight.

My anger quickly got the best of me and with one swift very pissed off kick I blasted the Athena cabin's door off its hinges.

At this point my eyes were literally glowing with anger and power I looked down and saw a green and black aura circling around me. I walked in with a facade of a calm demeanor and asked "How you guys doing?"

I was not exactly happy to find one of my best friends and girlfriend making out on Annabeth's bed. They immediately stopped and their faces paled the blood draining from them seeing me. I had to stop myself from growling in anger as the girl I had loved since I turned twelve and had been in a relationship with, was cheating on me with the Roman I thought was my friend.

Annabeth spoke stuttering at first "P-Percy you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. Why are you here?" I laughed hollowly in a demonic fashion which would have scared Tartarus, before saying with a tear running down my right eye "Funny thing actually, I came to propose to my girlfriend. But I guess I don't have one. And I won't need this."

I took the ring box out of my pocket and opened it and threw the six thousand drachma custom ring that I had to help Hephaestus make. It was one of the conditions from Athena for me to propose. As the ring was in the air in a single fluid motion I took out Riptide making it into a sword and slicing the pure and expertly cut diamond owl that was the size of a nickel straight in half.

They both stared at me as I walked out of the broken doorway with the ring halves clinking on the ground and walked out to camp half-blood.

Camp was busy and there were about three hundred different Greek demigods as all the gods had to claim their children. It was lunch time so everyone was at the dining pavilion. It was quite noisy and I noticed the hunters were there. At this point, I was shattered inside but I was also emotionally unstable.

I let the tears fall as they came but I was still so pissed off I knew I was about to explode. The screams and shouts of lunch turned into complete dead silence when the camp noticed me.

My eyes radiated light and they were wet from the tears streaming down my face. A minute ago my aura would have challenged a god but that was before I caught the two kissing. My anger and rage doubled engulfing me in what looked like black and a dark sea green flames.

There were gasps as the campers realized who I was and that I was back.

One of the younger hunters asked Thalka why Poseidon was mad which almost made me laugh.

There were about sixty new campers who had came because I had helped them, so they had only heard stories of what I had done and my feats and accomplishments.

As the camp saw me some also realized how angry and pissed I was right now. I couldn't deal with them right now so I just walked to the beach.

I could tell I was about to do something Jurassic and I didn't want to hurt the camp so as I reached the barrier I stepped past it so I wouldn't hurt the camp. As I stepped out of the boundary I let out all of my emotions. I could feel the entire camp and the hunters watching me but I didn't care I let out a death curdling scream and felt my connection to the sea and earth feel like it was ripping my heart in two.

I looked out and the entire sea in front of me had forty foot Tsunamis. There were hundreds heading out to the ocean and I wasn't done.

I let out more anger and the swirling green and black flames doubled as I let out a roar and reached up and punched the ground and it just shattered.

As my fist connected it was as if a sinkhole just swallowed everything within five miles, including some of the lake which quickly filled making five miles of new Long Island Sound beach. The devastation was massive. I could tell with my father's powers I had let out a category nine earthquake.

I looked around and just sat down. The earth everywhere that I could see except for camp and where I was standing was gone. There was just a massive crater that went on with a five-mile diameter. I was glad that New York was a bit aways because I wanted to punch the ground again but I let my power seep out as I turned to see Camp's barrier.

All across the magic barrier were spider web cracks and after a second it shattered into a poof of golden dust. As I saw it I let go completely of my anger the aura and my glowing green eyes and power disappeared leaving me sitting on the only green spot other than camp in five miles.

I looked to see the camp was fine except everyone in the dining pavilion that had been watching me were now in the middle of camp sprawled out on the ground. I sighed and walked back into camp as I was no longer angry I was in my simple skinny blue jeans, my camp t-shirt, and I had my pen in my pocket.

I realized the damage I had just caused and what would happen to camp if the barrier didn't come back up.

As I walked up I was stopped by an auburn haired twelve-year-old who was looking at me in awe.

She spoke confused "Camp's barrier can withstand five Olympians attacking it how can a demigod a man none the less destroy it with one punch? P-Percy what happened?"

I didn't answer but I could see the recognition in her face of the tears running down my cheeks and my red eyes. At this point I wasn't angry I was just sad I ignored the people calling me and went to cabin three.

When I got there I just cried and cried thinking about why she would have left me. One word just kept repeating in my head "Why?" Why did she do it? Why am I not good enough? Why with Jason? Why did I lose her? Why did Jason cheat on Piper? Why did I waste my life loving someone who doesn't love me? Why do the fates hate me?

3rd person POV Olympus

Zeus slammed his master bolt on the marble floor silencing the Olympian council. He started by saying "Thank you all for showing here today I have not called this meeting it was called by Artemis."

There were some weird looks and some questions but the gods stayed mostly silent when she spoke "This is a video of what happened at Camp three days ago."

There was a large almost iris message video of Percy when he was first seen walking through the broken Athenian cabin door his power surging off in massive waves.

As they watched most of the gods only gasped some were terrified. When he punched the ground even Zeus was awe struck. They still had no clue who this figure was and how he was so powerful.

After showing the display of power Artemis stood saying "He is not a threat to Olympus if that is what you are thinking."

Everyone gasped or yelled when she spoke and Zeus silenced them by standing and yelling "Who is this figure?"

The goddess of the moon and Hunt put her hands up in defense of her fathers fear and said "It is Percy Jackson."

There was silence and a confused look shared by the gods until they all looked at the goddess who knew something until an unexpected goddess jumped up and screamed "It is because the daughter of Athena cheated on the boy with Jupiter's son and Percy caught them when he was going to propose!"

The gods looked at a shocked Athena for confirmation but they couldn't stop the love Goddess.

Aphrodite was pissed off and she continued to say "Percy had the purest and true strong love I have seen in the past thirty millennia and those kids had to go and ruin it!" Some of the gods were still just shocked but Athena was just mad at what her favorite daughter was being accused of.

Everyone looked at Zeus and he said "I believe we must speak with those three the barrier should be back up around camp correct Artemis?" She replied with a nod and Zeus said "Hermes go get Annabeth, Apollo Jason, and Artemis go get Percy." The three nodded and went to retrieve the three.

As Hermes appeared in camp he used his super godly hearing to find out what was going on, the rumor in camp was that Percy cheated on Annabeth and she was the one spreading it. He was almost letting some of his aura seep out at what was going on. Silently he just tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and immediately they were back in the throne room.

When Apollo arrived in New Rome he was angry to see Jason laughing and sitting about calmly.

He got closer and his eyes widened as he got closer and could hear the arrogant son of Jupiter telling Reyna and Frank how Percy "Cheated" on Annabeth. He nonchalantly walked over saying "hey dude follow me."

He grabbed his shoulder probably a little harder than necessary flashing them to the center of the Olympus Throne room.

Artemis had been at camp half blood the past three days with the hunters making sure there were no monster attacks after the barrier broke. After it reformed she went straight to Olympus to tell what happened.

So when she got here she had to hide to make sure she wasn't seen. She snuck to cabin three and knocked she didn't get an answer so she tried the door. This kind of angered her because the stupid man wasn't answering the door for a goddess.

It opened when she turned the knob but she couldn't see him in the bunk room and got a little worried. She stepped into the bathroom and to her surprise saw him lying face down in a full bath tub.

Without thinking she pulled him out and threw him on the floor starting CPR and mouth to mouth.

She checked his pulse with her ear and shot up seeing as how fast his heart beat was. She looked down at the boy who was soaking wet and in a pair of boxers and their eyes met.

She thought it through and put her hand over her mouth. Percy was still in shock being woken up by getting kissed by the goddess of maidens. She finally met eyes with the boy to see how terrible he looked. He seemed to be tired, hungry, and you can tell he has been crying. Before he could say anything Artemis put a hand on his chest and she appeared on the throne, a soaking wet Percy in boxers on the ground.

Aphrodite frowned at the heart broken boy but some of the goddesses blushed at his marble like perfect body and Zeus just said "Artemis why is the hero and savior of Olympus wet and naked?"

Everyone looked at her and to everyone's especially Percy's surprise she blushed.

The gods looked at Percy and he just shrugged and looked away standing up to hide the blush. He looked down to find himself still covered in Ocean bath water so he dried himself with his father's powers. When he looked around he found he was not alone seeing as his ex-girlfriend and the guy she cheated on him for was next to him.

He just huffed in recognition sitting hard on the cold marble ground facing away from the pair and curled into an indignant naked ball.

His eyes glassed up and he had to keep himself from being angry or crying. He was facing towards Hestia's throne and she gave him a sweet sad smile and snapped and he had clothes. They were warm and smelt of his mother's apartment and he smiled. He stood and bowed to the big three and asked "Lord Zeus why did you call us here?"

The other two nodded but most of the gods seemed to just ignore the daughter of Athena and son of Jupiter. "I have called you here to discuss some things..." Zeus was cut off when Percy literally started to disappear. From his head down in a matter of seconds gone.

Percy POV

Zeus started to speak "I have called you here to discuss some things..." My vision and hearing were gone and I couldn't feel anything. It was pitch dark and silent.

Until she spoke "Percy, I have called you here to talk to you." I turned to see a woman who radiated power and beauty like nothing I have ever seen before.

"I have witnessed what has happened to you, your feats, and everything you have lost. Right now you have nothing. You have lost almost everything you care for. Your friends hate you because the one you loved but doesn't love you back told them you cheated. I want to ask you a favor, a deal. Of sorts."

I nodded before asking "Who are you?"

She smiled brightly saying "I am Balance, ancient one, and my domain is reality and dimensions. That is why you are here, my sister is trapped in a dimension different than yours. You are the only one I could think of to help me." I looked at her in awe and asked "What is your sister's name?"

She looked saddened while saying "Chaos, creator of all universes." My jaw hit the ground and I said quickly "I will do it."

She smiled and said "Sadly in the reality I speak of, all of the Devine beings are about five times as powerful than where you are from. That being said each of the Primordials agreed to give you their blessing to help you gain power and defeat her the ones who faded in this universe."

I looked at her shocked and asked "How long will it be until I should be able to get her back?" She sadly answered "I am sorry Percy even I do not know. But if you wish to help I will give you all of our blessings and semi immortality."

I nodded and as she touched my forehead eighteen other powerful beings appeared and touched me somewhere and started chanting. When the last word was spoken each one said "good luck Percy" and flashed out.

Once Balance and I were alone again I was hit with nineteen auras all penetrating into my own soul, it felt like I was literally melting, my skin burnt and the heat was unimaginable. It was like I had bathed in the river of Styx only two hundred times worse. After about an hour the pain got so bad I thought I was going to die but suddenly it just all went away.

I stood up and I felt like I was thousands of times better at everything. Balance smiled and summoned two mirrors before saying "Take off your shirt."

I listened skeptically and when I looked in the first mirror I was shocked when I saw my back in the opposite one.

There was a large tattoo on my back with the symbol of each of the eighteen Primordials in a beautiful black circle of the symbols of each primordial god and half of a circle in the middle half filled in being Balances blessing. It was pure white.

Balance then said "Chaos told me I was allowed to bestow her blessing upon one person in the case she is ever captured but know you are the first to receive the blessing of each of the Primordials and the first to receive the blessing of me or my sister."

She touched the other half of the circle of her blessing and I watched as my body glowed and my tattoo was complete.

But that was not it. Down my back were two large open parallel scars. They were massive and when I thought about them I let out a cry of pain when wings shot out like magic but I could tell the bones formed inside me because they came out of the scars and I could feel each one like it was coming out of a space inside my back. One second later I had ten pairs of bone wings.

I looked at balance and she nodded saying "When you master the domain that Primordial's wing will change to that domain."

I thanked her then she said "In the place you are going Roman and Greeks are one so I will help you out." She rolled up my sleeve revealing my Roman tattoo with a Triton above it with the letters SPQR and three lines. She raised her hand and magically made the tattoo have eight lines but what was impressive was the same tattoo of my Primordial blessings was above it but going through the tattoo was an orange flame encased green Trident.

She said "I will send you off, but know when you wake up it is a very different world and all you will have is Riptide and some rag clothes because you will be in your thirteen-year-old form with all of your tattoos and knowledge but you will be thought of as being thirteen again." I was about to protest when she pushed me and everything went black again.

I woke up and was surprised my field of vision was exactly like normal except there was a menu screen that said "Good morning Percy, you are thirteen, an eight-year first cohort legionnaire, and son of Poseidon in this world. Do you accept?"

I reached out and pressed yes. I looked down to find I was actually in my thirteen-year-old body. To my amazement, after a few seconds, it showed a new screen.

Percy Jackson

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters, Giants, Titans, and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Champion of Hestia

Press here to see rest of titles

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:1

Skills

Water

You are the son of Poseidon, you can control anything with water. Air, Ice, Blood, Plants, etc. You can breathe underwater and it heals you.

Earth

You can control all earth, rocks and can cause earthquakes, tremors, and control rock like water.

Primordial Powers

You can control everything from the primordial gods but need to practice before using.

Trained Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master of death.

Quick Learner

You adapt quickly and learn new skills and Perks faster than should be possible.

Swords

From constant, use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using blades

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people, you know everything to know about Greek and Roman mythology.

Quest Alert!

Save Chaos before you go home!

Rewards

Immortality

Happiness

Riches

Ability to teleport to different dimensions

Respect from everyone

Redemption

New purpose in life

Failure

Death

Universe is destroyed and concurred by evil

Do you accept?

Yes/no

I looked on in disbelief at what this was. I laughed as I realized this was just like a game.

I took the obvious decision and clicked yes, as I did I felt like I was thrown out of the black room towards a massive planet. I flew towards the ground and knew it would hurt, I looked around for water. To my

I flew towards the ground and knew it would hurt, I looked around for water. To my surprise, I saw an ocean which was easily four times the size of the Pacific. I kept soaring down and saw just how massive this place was. I could tell it had to be at least a few times larger than earth.

I kept falling and when I was about a mile up I saw a massive medieval style city with a castle and buildings like those in Europe. I soared getting closer and closer to the ground, I reluctantly looked down and as I did I slammed into the water.

Well... it was more of me being sucked into it but I still flew down to the bottom which was probably a hundred yards deep. As I landed on the bottom I looked myself over and saw I had weird leather clothes on. In my pocket were a pouch of twenty Drachma and Riptide.

I smiled to myself but was shaken as a voice said "My lord why are you here?" I turned to see a massive puffer fish and said "I am a little lost, mind telling me where to go?" He nodded with his entire body and said " Head east a mile and just walk up the coast to find the closest small town, my lord." I nodded my thanks and swam with incredible speed thanks to Pontus' blessing making me swim four times as fast. And that was on top of my dad's power.

I reached the shore walking out of the ocean perfectly dry scaring an old fisherman on the dock. I ignored him and gazed at the massive kingdom which must have been twenty miles wide. I then remembered the fish saying this was a small town, I shook my head and walked forward I just walked down the middle of the street and saw many people bustling about. Most only wore rags. I got halfway to the castle before I saw a place I could read that said "Bank of Demi humans"

Quest Alert!

Find out the currency here and put your money in a bank. Also, learn a little about this world.

Rewards

Don't get any do the damn quest... greedy asshole

Failure

No chance of finding Chaos

I walked into the bank and pressed yes accepting the quest.

As I stepped in I saw several bank tellers, all were elves with elongated triangular ears. Most had blonde hair and blue or beautiful green eyes.

I walked up to a young looking girl and smiled saying cheerfully "Hi I am a son of Poseidon, can you help me? I have never been here and have no clue about this world." Every single person in the room froze. I looked at the young elf and asked "What, isn't this a bank for demigods?" She nodded saying "it is just that Poseidon has been missing for the past millennia."

I gave her a sideways glance and I casually made the water in her glass float and formed it into shapes. There were gasps from the others when they realized I was not lying she stuttered saying "H-he hasn't been seen since the Titan War began a thousand years ago, some people claim he was dead." That shocked me and I asked "How would a god die without just fade?" She looked at me and asked "What is fading?"

I just shrugged and asked "So what kind of currency does this world use?" She looked at me and I realized I slipped up so I corrected myself and said "I have lived underwater growing and learning from fish." Some people just nodded but she said

"I'm not going to put in much detail so..."

1 aluminum =$2USD

1 copper =$20USD

1 bronze =$200 USD

1 silver = $2,000 USD

1 gold = $20,000 USD

1 drachma = $200,000 USD

I pulled out the pouch of the drachma and the elf girl looked at me like she was about to faint she said wavily "I have never seen one drachma let alone twenty! Sir you are rich do you understand?"

I just shrugged and she took the money counting it and said "Here. This is your cash card, use it when you pay." She handed me a black credit card with a skull and I laughed "Ol uncle Hades must have made these." I grinned as I walked out of the bank.

Alert quest complete!

You found out information and went in the bank

Reward

Cash card

I walked down the street and as I went passed one shop I smelt something wonderful. I walked in and saw no one was inside except five happy looking kids who seemed to be eighteen.

I walked up to the counter and asked "What is the best dish you have?"

The girl smiled and said "Actually Sir, we are children of Hestia and we make food that reminds you of homemade cooking." I stopped and asked "Wait... children of Hestia? When did she break her vow?"

I looked at them with concern and the boy said "Our mother broke that oath Millenia ago." I looked at them and said "dang I thought she would never break it."

They looked at me skeptically and I said "She is an old friend." They brought me a plate of my mothers chicken noodle soup and a blue cookie and I handed him my cash card and he said "Oh my gods, who are you?" I looked at him and said with a smile "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

All of them stopped cold and didn't move as I ate the delicious meal quickly. I handed the boy who was still standing there the plate and I said "Are you going to ring me up or..." The teens just unfroze and carried on with their work, glancing at me sometimes. As the kid came back he said "you paid five aluminum thank you for your business."

I stood and asked "Is there anything you guys can tell me about this place, like modern day things, like the Olympians? I have no information other than there are gods."

The boy nodded while looking shocked and answered "About a Millennia ago, Kronos the Titan and an evil version of Gaea the Primordial attacked the Olympians with all of the Titans and Giants, the doors of death are open but only to immortals like gods, primordials, Titans, and Giants.

The Greek and Roman gods were joined and they have been revealed to the world and fight together.

Sadly, Jupiter and Athena went over to the other side. But their children and the rest of the gods are still fighting. Since the war started no one has seen or heard from Poseidon. Ever since all of the gods have been trying to have as many demigod children as possible, well except Artemis and Hera for obvious reasons.

The leader of the Titans is Gaea and Kronos, the leader of everyone else is Zeus. The fifteen continents are each separated by an ocean or mountain range. Once every two weeks, the allies group at New Greece at a massive stadium in Olympus to discuss the enemy.

Each God rules over one continent. We are on the fifth largest out of them all, Lotus which is ruled by Artemis and the hunters. The other thirteen Olympians have councils that help them make laws and countries and on the fifteenth continent is the army and Gaea herself, they have a population of twenty billion all willing to fight for her to rid the world of gods. On our continent we have ruffly three billion and we are the fourth most populated.

The continents went to the gods who had most power the more power the more land. The standing is Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Ares, Apollo, and so on. Each continent is also ruled with both Roman and Greek gods with some exceptions like Poseidon, Jupiter, and Athena all have their Greek or Roman sides in control." He finished and I thought before saying "Wow. Thanks for the food and tell your mom I said hi. Even though she probably won't remember me." They nodded and I stepped out looking at where I was.

Quest Alert!

Find a place to stay tonight.

Rewards

Rest

information

Spread your name

Failure

Possible death

Tiredness

Do you accept

Yes/No

I clicked yes and went on to look for somewhere to stay.

After a few minutes of walking, I found an inn and walked to the front door.

As I walked in I saw the girl at the front desk having a blade pointed at her throat. Without thinking my smaller body moved on its own. Within a second the gold sword was in half with me on the other side of the boy who seemed about eighteen. I turned and said "It isn't nice to point a blade at a lady mister."

He growled at me and drew a second dagger and pointed it at me saying "Hey kid you shouldn't mess with me I am the son of Zeus." I rolled my eyes. Apparently, the cocky bastard's kids have as big an ego here as they do in my world.

The demigod charged at me but was on the ground without me even having to draw my blade again. I had sucker punched him breaking his nose. I smiled at the shocked girl who seemed about twenty and said "Hi Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon what did this arrogant dude want?"

She looked at me processing what I said and had just done. Then she muttered "S-S-Son of Poseidon?" Before snapping out of her thoughts and said "He thought because he was the strongest demigod in this kingdom he was allowed to stay for free. When I told him no he threatened me."

I rolled my eyes saying "The nerve of thunder beard's kids I swear..." She looked up like I was about to get shot by a bolt of lightning before I asked "Excuse me, how much a night to stay here?" She looked back at me and asked "coin or card?" I handed her my black cash card and she looked at me like I was a god. She said shakily still looking at it like it wasn't real "Six aluminum a night..." I nodded as she handed it back to me. She handed me a key and said "Room six"

I laughed as I heard her say "Son of Poseidon..." As I walked into my room. I went to bed quickly and woke up like no time passed but I looked out the window to see the sun rising.

Alert Quest complete!

Find a place to stay

Rewards

Rest

information

Spread your name

I grinned and smiled until something happened.

Alert you have leveled up

Choose one to level up

MAGIC: current level 0

Health: current level 6,000

Learning: Current level Max

Likability: 1

Add ten points to any category

I clicked magic but I was a little offended by my likability being one.

Alert you upgraded your magic to level ten you can now use master level spells.

Percy Jackson

Level 2

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters, Giants, Titans, and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Champion of Hestia

Press here to see rest of titles

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Master Magician

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:1

Skills

Water

You are the son of Poseidon, you can control anything with water. Air, Ice, Blood, Plants, etc. You can breathe underwater and it heals you.

Earth

You can control all earth, rocks and can cause earthquakes, tremors, and control rock like water.

Primordial Powers

You can control everything from the primordial gods but need to practice before using.

Trained Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master of death.

Quick Learner

You adapt quickly and learn new skills and Perks faster than should be possible.

Swords

From constant, use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using blades

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people, you know everything to know about Greek and Roman mythology.

Apollo Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings

Charm Speak

Aphrodite and Piper taught you to use charm speak to its full potential

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to some degree because you were blessed by them. Will be able to control them better when you master a domain.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by but they will not work properly until you master the domain so right now they are bare bones. Can't fly yet, good for intimidation.

Elemental

Because of your blessings, you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, Hell fire, and lightning. Just think about it like using water or Earth.

Master of magic

You can perform any master level magic but you don't know any spells, (Learn some)

I read through all my skills and powers and was amazed. The second I smelt it my stomach growled and I ran down the stairs to find the same twenty-year-old girl cooking I said "Hey." She visibly jumped and said "Wow most guests don't wake up this early." I looked out the window and saw it was morning and

I looked out the window and saw it was morning and asked "Most people don't wake up with the sun?" She just shook her head. I sat down and she set down a plate of eggs bacon potatoes and orange juice.

I thanked her before standing and putting half of the plate in the hearth saying a silent prayer to the gods "to everyone who has ever helped me thank you." I walked back to my table and sat and started to dig in. She gave me a look so I said "It is a custom where I am from to sacrifice the best parts of our meal to the gods, it actually gives them a short boost of the power you know." She looked surprised and interested at the same time but went back to cooking.

We both turned as there was a knock at the door. The girl walked over and opened it to see a man in full Roman battle gear walk in. She bowed saying "Why is there an official legionnaire in my humble inn?"

Before He spoke I said "Wait? You are a Legionnaire official?" He nodded saying "Yes I am you should show some respect child." He raised his shirt sleeve to reveal an SPQR tattoo with a hammer with fire and three lines. I stood and said "Haha that's cool you are a son of Vulcan." He stepped closer and said "No, it is not "cool" I am an official and a proud three-year legionnaire of the second legion!"

I stepped forward and pulled up my sleeve to show my tattoo and they both gasped and bowed saying "I am sorry." In unison.

I was confused so I said "No it is fine, I was made a part of the first cohort when I was five, they thought I was a son of Neptune so I was there for a few years until I found out I was actually a son of Poseidon. But they couldn't really kick someone who has saved gods out so I am a Greek who was accidentally mistaken as a Roman son of Neptune."

The man and girl just stared at me the man said "I was sent to receive a Percy Jackson, the king wishes his audience." He was talking to the girl but I intervened asking "Why does he wish to speak with me?" He looked at me and I heard him mutter "I should have known..." He looked at me and said "He wants to see the man who beat the kingdoms most powerful demigod with ease." I nodded picked up the last piece of bacon on my plate and said "Thanks for the room." She nodded as I ran out the door with the piece of bacon in my mouth.

As we rode his carriage to the large castle we were silent until he asked me "Did you ever meet your father?" I just looked at him sadly and told him part of the truth. "He left my mother the day I was born. All I ever remembered was his smile." He just looked down and opened the door for me to step out. Was we were walking through the front doors the first thing I noticed the sheer scale of how massive the palace is.

As I got to the center of the large room I bowed and said "your majesty" I was surprised to hear a familiar voice "raise your head. I have a few questions. Everyone but him leaves."

All of the others in the room silently. As the final person left I sat down and laughed saying "Wow Nico, long time no see. How's the sis?" He looked at me bewildered and asked "How?" I looked down and realized he is from a different world. I looked back at him and said "Oh I'm sorry my lord you don't know me I am here on a quest from the Primordials, I am actually not from this world."

He looked at me in shock and said "Gods... That means you know me from where you are from?" I nodded saying "We were actually best friends and your sister... Was in the hunt." He nodded and said "So it is true?"

I looked at him in confusion, until he said "A boy falling from the sky, a kid walking out of the ocean perfectly dry, a rich thirteen-year-old, A son of Poseidon, and someone who can beat the strongest demigod in the kingdom in seconds. Percy Jackson. Dang." I smiled at all of the things I did yesterday and said " So what did you wish of me your majesty." He looked at me and said "Tomorrow is a tournament, every kingdom sends their strongest man or woman to the capital to fight, if they win that kingdom gets money, also if you get first you get to fight the hunters and if you beat Thalia the lieutenant then you receive Artemis' blessing."

I perked up and said "Thalia? As in Grace? Daughter of Zeus?" He nodded and I laughed "Where I am from I could beat her with one hand behind my back." He looked at me in shock and said "Percy Jackson would you like to represent the kingdom of South Leaves in a battle of the continents?" I just smiled and nodded while looking at the screen that appeared in front of me.

Quest Alert!

Fight for Nico and South Leaves against every other strong fighter on this continent.

Reward

Fame

Money

Recognition

Artemis' blessing

A place in the war against Titans

Failure

Death

Sad life

Balance will be disappointed

Chaos will die.

Do you accept

Yes/No

I pressed yes and I asked Nico "Where do I go?" He called in a maid and I was taken to a plush room and given some new clothes. A white T-Shirt that said South Leaves in black on the back and pants that were aquamarine. I set them on the edge of the bed and looked into the bathroom to find a shower. I hopped in and half an hour later I got out refreshed and hopped into bed. As my head hit the pillow it went black and in a snap, I was back awake. I sat up and saw through the balcony a breath taking view.

The sun was rising and I could see the town and ocean sparkling. I got up and put on the clothes and walked out the door. When I stepped into the throne room I saw a surprised maid who let out a squeak then said "I am sorry breakfast isn't ready, my majesty never wakes up until late usually. "I laughed and said "Yeah Nico has been like that since he was young." She looked at me funny and I said "We are old friends." She nodded and left the room.

I waited for five hours until Nico came out in a black T-shirt and pajama pants. When he got up it was twelve so it seemed like lunch but I guessed if he didn't like the sun he would just sleep through half of the time it is up. He sat on his throne and said "So Percy, we leave in twenty minutes you cool?"

I nodded and said "Once I eat we can leave he nodded and dozed in his chair. When the maid brought me my food I took the massive plate and dumped three-fourths of it in the hearth and prayed "I just hope Artemis Isn't a man hater as much here" I felt like I could just laugh at my prayer to anyone. As I went back to my seat and Wolfed down the rest of the rich stew.

After I finished Nico and I got in a carriage with no horses. I laughed at him half heartedly summoning two massive steeds and Hooked them onto it. I looked at him and said "Your majesty would you like to see some real bones?" He looked at me confused and asked "what do you mean?" As he asked I felt my shirt magically split at twenty ten foot bone wings sprouted from my back. He stumbled back almost dropping his crown off his head and said "Dude you have to use that when we are introduced!" I smiled and we shared an evil plan and smile before entering the carriage.

It took us twelve hours to get to the middle of the continent. It was beautiful. There were cities bigger than some American states. As we reached the top of a large hill I got a panoramic picture of Artemis and Diana's capital. It was massive. Spanning two hundred miles, it was pretty big. We got to the center which was ten times the coliseum in Rome and I just looked at the stadium. Nico pointed to the large Inn next to it and said "we stay in the inn but will fight and do the intro in the stadium." I nodded and Nico parked the cart in the busy field next to the Inn and we got out as the skeletal horses disappeared.

As we got our reserved key the manager at the desk said "So, your majesty you finally got rid of that dick?" He grinned and just nodded as we walked away. He handed me a key and we went to our separate rooms. I went to sleep falling immediately under hypnosis' spell

I woke up ready and with a fresh pair of the clothes I was wearing on the dresser. Even though there were two hundred and ten opponents we would only fight about a month. The first fight is 1v1. On the second day there would be one hundred and five and a rest day, on the third day is another fight but it is groups of fifteen. After that fight we go two weeks then all against each other.

I caught a glimpse of the time and realized Nico wouldn't wake up for five hours and I didn't have to fight for six hours. So I walked out of my room and decided to look for a store that sells magic spells. I went to the front desk and found the guy who Nico knew and once I saw him I said "By any chance do you know where I could find magic spells?" He looked at me and asked "You can use magic?!"

I nodded saying "anything up to master level spells." He looked about ready to faint. "You do realize no one has preformed a master level magic spell since The first Master magician? And only twenty people on this continent can use even basic magic!" I just shrugged and he said "You would have to look at the museum of magic about seven blocks north of here." I nodded and started my walk to the museum. When I got my ticket and entered the museum I looked at everything and when I was about to leave I saw a stand that said "Merlin's Master spells." I went to look at it and was mad when the book was closed. I went to the front desk and asked for the manager. When she walked out to me I led her to the book and said with a little charm speak and used the mist telling her "I will buy the book of master spells for one gold and this book will be replaced with a replica while I take the real one." I finished she nodded lazily and taking out a key from her key ring unlocked the case and handed me the book.

When it touched my palm it turned sea green and the pages flew open, in a matter of seconds I knew each of the spells.

Spell one

Teleport

You can teleport anyone or anything including yourself anywhere, no matter the size or distance.

Spell two

Health

Your hands turn into magic, whatever you touch regrows a to be in perfect condition as long as it is life can be restored.

Spell three

Reaper

With one touch you can kill anything living. Anything. Making their soul be sent to the realm of the faded or the void. Can only be used once a month

Spell four

Gold blood

Make yourself immortal for five minutes can only be used once a day at max.

Spell five

Summon

Calls forth any number of the undead you need.

Spell six

Shield

An impenetrable magic shield around you.

Spell seven

Light

A ball of light like a mini sun that follows you for thirty minutes

Spell eight

Father Nature

You can call upon any force of nature of any size to do your bidding for one minute.

Alert level up due to learning Master magic

Percy Jackson

Level 3

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Master Magician

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Master Magician

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:1

Skills

Water

You are the son of Poseidon, you can control anything with water. Air, Ice, Blood, Plants, etc. You can breathe underwater and it heals you.

Earth

You can control all earth, rocks and can cause earthquakes, tremors, and control rock like water.

Primordial Powers

You can control everything from the primordial gods but need to practice before using.

Trained Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master of death.

Quick Learner

You adapt quickly and learn new skills and Perks faster than should be possible.

Swords

From constant, use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using blades

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people, you know everything to know about Greek and Roman Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings

Charm Speak

Aphrodite and Piper taught you to use charm speak to its full potential

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to some degree because you were blessed by them. Will be able to control them better when you master a domain.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by but they will not work properly until you master the domain so right now they are bare bones. Can't fly yet, good for intimidation.

Elemental

Because of your blessings, you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, Hell fire, and lightning. Just think about it like using water or Earth.

Master of magic

You can perform any master level magic.

Spells know

Teleport, Health, Reaper, Gold Blood, Summon, Shield, Light, Father Nature.

Alert you have leveled up, choose one to increase.

MAGIC: current level Max

Health: current level 6,000

Learning: Current level Max

Likability: 1

Add ten points to any category

I clicked likability and received a new message

Alert you have chosen likability

Everyone likes you, except those you have managed to piss off or your enemies.

Likability level MAX

I grinned and walked back to the hotel after giving the museum manager my card and getting it back. Surprisingly that had taken three hours so I decided to get food before heading back.

To my surprize, I had chosen to try a soup that was made of deer on this planet but it tasted exactly like a salmon filet. I finished and paid for my meal and walked towards the Inn. As I was about a block away I stopped and saw two things I wanted.

I walked into the first store and checked out in a few minutes. What I bought was a bag that only weighed one pound no matter how much stuff you put in it and it could carry an infinite amount of things if you could fit them in.

I walked out and stopped at the other tiny store. It said "Magician book!" I walked in and to my surprize, the books cost almost nothing. The novice spells only cost three aluminum. I walked out and read the book. The three spells were

Spell one

Invisibility

The user disappears completely to anything living for however long the user wants. User gives off no noise, heat, image, smell, aura, or bloodlust.

Spell two

Magic Bow

Summons a beautifully engraved mahogany recurve bow with a one hundred pound draw weight. When you shoot wooden arrows with razor sharp platinum tips will infinitely reappear in your quiver.

Spell three

Memorization

Cast this spell and have a photographic memory and remember everything which occurred in your life. Remember you will be able to see your past too, so be wary. One time self-use and you will remember everything always.

When I finally made my way back to the Inn in the lobby I could see a tired just woken up Nico. I walked up and pulled out the sea green magic books and asked "Guess who is a master Magician?" He looked at me and to the books then his eyes popped and he started laughing. "You are one weird dude."

We stood and walked over to the stadium and I asked "Should I use an invisibility spell to walk in then my wings?" He looked at me deviously and said "When they announce South Leaves appear wings spread." I nodded and went through each pell in my head.

We got to our respective entrance and waited. Finally the announcer said "And in dead last place, the kingdom who placed dead last, last year, Southern Leaves." I walked behind Nico and when we're about to walk out of the shadow I thought about it and made myself invisible.

We walked to center stage and I heard everyone screaming boo and when we were in the center of attention I let go of my spell and made my wings expand. There were gasps and wows but Nico just smiled at my impressive display. We walked to our spot and sat. I put my wings in but no one really noticed them go into my back. When my butt hit the seat I saw the hunters of Artemis and the young goddess herself walk up to stand on the stage.

Artemis went to a podium and spoke into the microphone "We welcome you today to the hundredth annual continent clash. The winner will get one hundred drachma for their country and five for themselves. Also, they will have a chance to face off against the hunters, each five times stronger than the average demigod."

She cringed before saying it "If you beat every hunter in my hunt and myself at archery then you win my blessing!" Most people cheered but I couldn't help but giggle and leaned over to Nico and said "I wonder if I can beat her and Apollo at shooting in this world too?" He looked at me in complete shock for a second and we both let out a laugh.

"Today we will have the fights based on power so strongest versus strongest, this will be based on last years standings ok first up will be Southern Leaves against North Star..." I ignored the rest and looked for North Star. To my surprize they were next to us. "So weakest vs second weakest," I said. We went to fighting arena eighty-six and after ten minutes the slim male elf walked out across from me. I looked him over and all he had was a bow. We entered the circle and I laughed as the starting noise was that of a racing game when it hit zero, the elf had already drawn his bow.

I saw the arrow fly through the air like it was slow motion. When I grabbed the first one the second took me by surprize because I didn't see him cock another one. Though I didn't see it until it almost hit me I managed to snag it out of the air and sprinted to where he was. Without him noticing I slipped behind him and used both arrow tips in my hands and put them up to his throat. I asked "Do you yield?"

He gulped as I pushed the small deadly razors to his throat he let out a hard "I yield" and I let the wood arrows drop to the ground. I walked out of the stands and everyone was silent until Nico started clapping and yelled "Woo Percy!" All of the other viewers started groaning because they were from northern star.

I walked over to Nico and as we were walking out he said "That was amazing, this is the farthest my kingdom has made it in the past three centuries!" I looked at him and asked " You haven't won the first battle in three hundred years?" He just nodded grimly and said "Zeus sent his sons to different continents to research and gain more knowledge but most of them used their titles to push around the people of small towns. And the son that had come to my kingdom was the weakest son of Zeus but he was still somewhat powerful. So we had to deal with him and other week sons of Zeus." I nodded and we walked out to see the other fights. Out of the twenty or so

He just nodded grimly and said "Zeus sent his sons to different continents to research and gain more knowledge but most of them used their titles to push around the people of small towns. And the son that had come to my kingdom was the weakest son of Zeus but he was still somewhat powerful. So we had to deal with him and other week sons of Zeus." I nodded and we walked out to see the other fights. Out of the twenty or so fights, we saw not a single one was even as strong as I was when I joined Camp half blood when I was twelve.

Quest Alert!

Defeat opponents and win for Southern Leaves.

Rewards

Fame

Money

Fight with Hunters

fight with Artemis here

Failure

Universe will be concurred

Do you accept?

Yes/No

I clicked yes and we went back to the Inn. When we got back it was six in the afternoon. Nico and I went to a table and started talking. He was the first to say anything and asked "How are you going to fight fourteen people at once?" I looked at him an took out my pen. He looked at it and I said "It is enchanted." He replied with a nod and said "Tomorrow they will scout you out so be as normal as possible."

Nico was right, it was only eleven o'clock and I was out looking through a plaza. I turned a corner and counted the fifth person watching me today. I haven't bought anything but I was itching to find something new enchanted. I walked past a shop and immediately stopped, on the top of the store that was a sign that said "learn how to enchant today!"

I walked into the shop and found a library with an old squirrel like man. And I mean literally, he even had a tail.

He stood up and walked over and grinned saying "You are my first customer in forever. No one wants to put in the work to enchant things!" I looked at him and asked "Why would people not want to, enchanting is amazing?" He smiled sadly and said "To enchant something you have to be a level one magician, and for someone who doesn't know any magic that would take three years." I looked at him shocked and said "I am a magician, how do I enchant?"

He looked at me skeptically and said "You are a magician?" I nodded and used the teleportation spell to appear behind him. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me his eyes the size of saucers "Y-You just used Merlin's first spell, teleportation! A master wizard!" I grinned and said "So where do I start?"

He shook my hand and said "Gods alive! If you can perform such high-level magic with ease you would be able to learn to enchant with little effort." I looked at him and asked "What do you mean?" He brought me to the back room of the library and pushed open a secret door.

Behind it was a massive warehouse which I could tell was an enchanted room. I looked around and said "Wow such a brilliant way to use a pocket dimension." He grinned and said "I didn't think anyone else knew what one would look like. On this continent, I am the foremost enchanter and I sell almost every enchanted item sold." I looked at him with amazement and asked "What is your magic level?" He looked at me and smiled saying "I am a level three magician. What about you sir?"

I put my hand out and said "Percy Jackson, level ten Magician." He looked at me and looked like he was about to faint. He pulled up a chair and said "Gods, how many spells do you know?" He waited in anticipation and I replied saying "Eleven, eight master, three basic." His jaw dropped and he just looked at me and I looked back asking "Why, how many do you know?" He shook his head and said "I am a third tier magician and only know three spells, but I have over three hundred spells that I unlock when I reach the correct level."

I looked at him and asked "I have perfect memory, would you mind me looking at all of the spells? In turn, I will help you enchant things and I will share all of the new spells I learn with you?" He nodded and we shook hands him saying I get sixty percent you get forty percent of profits when you start enchanting that is."

I nodded and handed him the beginners magic spells that I learned and said "You can keep it, I will always remember them." He grabbed the book and it turned a flame red and he glowed, him learning the spells.

He walked over to a massive book and said "That spell memorization will make both of us about ten times faster at enchanting." He handed me the two-foot tall book and handed it to me.

"Just look at every page and you will know what to do when you want to enchant something. Some things you need to do some crazy things like drop it in a volcano but mostly it is simple like sprinkle salt on it and chant some things. Remember you can only use up to one enchantment per item good luck reading Percy. I'm going to work." He started to run from table to table with an enchanted box of materials following him. I heard him yell "We are going to make so much cash now I don't have to spend five hours each enchantment looking for what to do!" I looked at the man and gasped at who I realized it was.

I looked at the man and gasped at who I realized it was.

A sixty-year-old Leo Valdez squirrel man was my business and magic partner.

I laughed to myself and started to flip through the pages and after two hours of Leo prancing around enchanting every object in the ware house I slammed the book shut and let out a groan rubbing my head. I walked over to him and said "What's up why aren't you moving?" He was standing still looking down at a sword.

He looked at me and said "Wait what do you mean? How do you... You aren't from this world?" I just nodded and and said "In my world, you son of Hephaestus and I are actually close friends. We actually saved the world together and you got over your mom's death by realizing you were not the one to cause it." He looked at me and said with tears in his eyes "I didn't kill my mother?" I shook my head and

He looked at me and said with tears in his eyes "I didn't kill my mother?" I shook my head and said "It was a freak accident and you could not have done anything." He let out a few tears and said "Wait I never met my dad and how did I help you save the world?" At that moment a flaming hammer appeared over the demigod and I stuck out my hand and said "Welcome to the world of the Devine gods a magician, son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez."

He looked up and saw the hammer and said "That is wicked!" I grinned and said "Stick out your hand," he did with a questioning look and said "Think about a pull on your gut, using your father's powers, and then think of the tips of your fingers catching fire." He closed his eyes and I could see him concentrate. He opened his eyes and on the tip of each of his ten fingers looked like the flame of a Bic liter.

He jumped up and down like a child and screamed "This is totally awesome." I handed him the sword and said now do the same thing only think about engulfing the sword in the flames you just made."

He did and after about ten seconds, the fire erupted around the blade and he grinned a familiar maniacal grin and he said "Thank you." I nodded and left the room and went to the library. I read every single magic book and learned three hundred and twenty-seven different magic spells (No I am not listing them) and was leveled up.

Percy Jackson

Level 4

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters and evil

Demigod

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Master Magician

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Enchanted

Master Magician

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:1

Skills

Water

You are the son of Poseidon, you can control anything with water. Air, Ice, Blood, Plants, etc. You can breathe underwater and it heals you.

Earth

You can control all earth, rocks and can cause earthquakes, tremors, and control rock like water.

Primordial Powers

You can control everything from the primordial gods but need to practice before using.

Trained Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master of death.

Quick Learner

You adapt quickly and learn new skills and Perks faster than should be possible.

Swords

From constant, use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using blades

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people, you know everything to know about Greek and Roman Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings

Charm Speak

Aphrodite and Piper taught you to use charm speak to its full potential

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to some degree because you were blessed by them. Will be able to control them better when you master a domain.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by but they will not work properly until you master the domain so right now they are bare bones. Can't fly yet, good for intimidation.

Elemental

Because of your blessings, you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, Hell fire, and lightning. Just think about it like using water or Earth.

Perfect Recall

You can remember every second, thought, image, smell, taste, touch, or image in your life.

(THNX Magic)

Master of magic

You can perform any master level magic.

Spells know

Teleport, Health, Reaper, Gold Blood, Summon, Shield, Light, Father Nature+330 click here to expand and read the rest.

Alert you have leveled up

Choose one to level up

S

P

E

C

I

A

L

I clicked luck and I know have one in every base aptitude except I have three luck. I grinned and went to the Inn because it was already midnight.

When I woke up the sun was rising but I decided to go rather than roam around but to train. Seeing as I was in my thirteen-year-old body, I didn't know if it would perform as well as my nineteen-year-old one. Though I was only six feet tall on earth, I was still in really good physical condition. So I wanted to see how well I could perform on this planet.

I walked to the bottom of the inn and I saw it was extremely busy. Apparently, a lot of people wanted to watch the battles. So I pushed through the crowd and walked over to the arena.

When I walked in the front doors I found it odd to find the place was completely empty. I pushed open the door to arena one and saw something surprizing. In a circle surrounding Artemis, about fifty hunters were attacking at once as a well-balanced group.

I watched for a few minutes and realized two things. First, this was how the hunters trained and second, there were some of my friends down there like Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, and surprisingly Annabeth. Though seeing her made me angry I calmed down telling myself it wasn't the real one. After ten minutes all of the hunters were defeated so I decided to make my presence known.

I walked down to the sand covered ground and bowed saying "Lady Artemis. I wish to spar, I have not battled properly in a long time and would like to test my skill against one of the most powerful goddesses known to man."

She seemed to be conflicted before saying "Very well but if you cannot fight in the tournament tomorrow it will be your own fault." I nodded and stepped into the circle.

As soon as my foot touched the sand several arrows were shot towards me. I dodged to the left to find five more coming towards my head. I rolled to the right but saw three arrows each pointed at my face and I realized I couldn't block it so I thought about it and the spell activated making a protective barrier around me.

Artemis' lowered her bow and said "Holy Zeus, you can use Merlins' spells" I nodded and dropped the barrier. I summoned my bow but she had hers back in her hand.

I saw four arrows fly towards me and shot each one out of the sky with my large recurve. Some hunters gasped and I even saw Artemis grin as I matched her volley for volley of arrows. After shooting non-stop for five minutes I got bored so I drew an arrow but teleported myself behind her with the razor sharp tip almost touching her scalp.

I grinned and I think I saw some hunters faint as they realized Their mistress lost. She turned around and said "That is unfair I wish to spar again no magic." I shrugged and un summoned my bow walking back to where I was before.

I saw Artemis handed her bow to a hunter and she pulled out two familiar hunting knives. She raised them to her nose and the girl with the bow who I now realize is Phoebe started counting down "three, two, one, go!" As she said go I hopped about ten feet to the right. I had sparred Artemis before and she always charged swiftly when using hunting knives. She looked around for me only to growl seeing me on the other side of the ring.

Though she was usually in a twelve-year-old's body on earth here she looked about twenty here. Back on earth though after Gaea attacked for some reason she had switched to an eighteen-year-old form of herself.

My thoughts were interrupted When this world's Artemis appeared in front of me. Her speed was daunting but so was mine. I grabbed both of her wrists when she attacked and made her drop the knives. They clanked on the ground as I held her wrists in my hand.

Even though she looked twenty she was only five foot one and I could easily wrap my hands around her waist. Her wrists were so small it felt like nothing. But they were very warm. I was interrupted when I received two strong kicks, one to my gut and one directly in my nuts. I let out a verbal "Oof" and had to drop down to my knee.

I pressed a pressure point on her neck and she passed out. We both laid on the ground. Her unconscious me writhing in pain where my thirteen-year-old testicles felt like they were in my stomach. The hunters starred blankly until I shakily stood and sat the goddess of the hunt up and pressed a different pressure point waking her up.

When her eyes fluttered open, I got a punch directly on the side of my face which launched me a few feet sideways.

She stood and asked one of her older hunters "What happened Phoebe?" She looked at the goddess and said "After you kicked him in his privates he knocked you out then both of you went down. You, unconscious, him unable to fight. It was a tie." They all looked at me and I said "Thanks for the spar." Before walking back to the Inn.

I walked into the cafe and sat next to Nico. He looked at my face and said "Percy what did you do?" I laughed and said "I beat Artemis 1v1 with a bow and she called a rematch. I knocked her out but when she came too she punched me and they called it a tie." He looked at me and said "You beat Artemis with a bow?" I nodded and said "She and Apollo taught me themselves and trained me until I could at least match them evenly."

He nodded bewildered by my past and said "You are one crazy son of a bitch. Do the Gods treat all demigods like that in your world?" I shook my head and said "No they kinda like me because I have survived In Tartarus, saved the world twice, killed Gaea, Kronos, and multiple Titans and Giants." He looked at me scared and said "Fair enough. Damn glad you are on our side." I grinned and said "let's hope I can kill them again here. I am on a mission to retrieve something."

Since I had an afternoon left to myself, I decided to go see Leo. I walked a couple minutes and found his store. Outside of his shop in a line, there were hundreds of people. I thought about the spell in my head and I appeared right behind Leo. I found him Running as fast as possible enchanting like a mad man running from item to item.

I yelled at him and said "Valdez what are you doing!" He didn't stop but he yelled back "I told the kingdom for a silver ($2000) they could get anything enchanted within 24 hours!"

I looked at him in disbelief and asked "Need help?" He stopped and looked back at me and ripped the back half of his notebook and handed them to me. All of the enchants were super easy and within three hours I was done. I walked out to the front and started calling them out "Ticket 4012 flame sword! There you go. Ticket 4013 invincible shield. Here's what you ordered."

After an hour of handing out each one of the four hundred orders, I saw Leo start to pull a cart with another five hundred tools. We finished and Leo said "Hey, can you teleport us to the Demi bank? I don't feel like carrying massive sacks of silver through the kingdom." I nodded and said "Take me to them." He walked us to the ware houses back room and I walked in and was shocked.

I teleported us to the bank and walked up to the elf and put the four sacks full of silver on the desk and said this will be devised between Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson. She nodded slowly looking at the bags.

After a good thirty minutes of counting she said "You have 4,513 silver.($9,026,000) 60% for Mr. Valdez is 2,707silver and eight bronze. ($5,415,600) and for Mr. Jackson with 40% has 1,805 silver two bronze. ($3,610,400) may I see your cards to put them on."

Leo handed her his and it was just plain black. I handed her mine and she said "Wow both of you are very rich men. Congratulations you will both have an upgrade on your cards. Mr. Valdez and Mr. Jackson you both have over 25 drachma in your account so you both get a Zeus card. The highest cash card that is given to mortals." He smiled at me as we were both handed out cards. It was the same as the one I had before except it had a lightning bolt down the middle.

I flashed us back to his shop and said "If you aren't too busy I had a question." He sat down and said "Shoot." I stood in front of him and said "I want to make a new enchantment." He looked at me and said "Really?"

I nodded and said "I want to enchant clothes. I noticed there were only armor, not clothing enchantments. He looked at me and said "That is cool it should only take a few minutes." I looked at him surprised and asked "Really?" He nodded and pointed at the book saying "If you didn't know the book evolves every time a new enchantment is made public. It glows so you read the last page. To make a new one you just have to think about what you want and think from your gut and put your pen on the paper."

Thirty minutes later I had drawn up the enchantment I wanted was complete. I looked at the paper and walked over to an empty table. And took off my shirt, pants, and shoes. Setting them on the table I grabbed seven ingredients and put the bowls next to the items.

I used my magic, memory and started to chant while mixing the ingredients and threw them on each article of clothes. I put back the ingredients closed the book and walked out to Leo where he was in the library reading. I said "follow me."

The sixty-year-old demigod got up and ran over. I took him to the test room and said "Use your fire and shoot it at me. He immediately said"No way you... You freaking genius you used an enchantment to make it fire proof!" I said matter of factly "Fire proof, element proof, blade proof, Indestructible armor, and ultra comfy"

I smiled and spread my arms. He put up a fist and cocked up like a baseball player and launched a fire ball the size of a softball at my gut. I reared back and said "I can still feel impact dude! You didn't have to throw an ninety mile an hour softball!" He laughed then grabbed a spare dagger and threw it at my chest. Where it normally would have Impales my heart the dagger broke and shattered falling on the ground. I reeled back though and rubbed the area and said "Damn that is gonna bruise."

He smiled looking at the dagger and shook my hand saying "Hey Percy you may want to get back to the inn, your fight is tomorrow." I shook his hand and nodded. Before I teleported out I said "If I make it through I will come to help after the fight. I should get here around three." He nodded and I disappeared. I popped into my room and saw tonight was a beautiful full moon. "Judging from its position it is only ten so I'm going to shower."

I hopped out of my clothes and threw them into the hamper to be washed. I waited a few seconds and saw them appear brand new on my bed. But I could tell they were still enchanted so I hopped in the shower without a second thought. I let my body relax and thought out loud "I wonder how much time has gone by back home?" I didn't expect an answer so I willed myself dry and hopped in bed.

I didn't expect a dream so I almost freaked out when everything was pitch black and a familiar voice spoke. I turned to see balance sitting in a chair in a long white dress.

She spoke saying "When you return back to earth after saving Chaos every year you are here one hour has gone by back at your home." I nodded and said "So what has happened so far?" She replied saying "The council was about to start but you disappeared and everyone just realized." I said "Thank you, now how do I get Chaos back?"

She smiled and said "You will have to find your father then have him train you for two years after receiving Artemis' blessing. Once you do that you must fight in this world's war and kill Kronos and Gaea again. Once that is done you will find her." I thought about it and questioned "Why do I have to train for so long if I already beat them once?"

She chuckled saying "Percy the Gaea and Kronos you killed were one hundred times weaker than this world's versions. Primordials each have evil counterparts which are as strong as three Primordials and they appear in one world until they are defeated, then they reform somewhere else. Plus, once you finish your training you will be able to control all of the domains you were blessed with." I just sighed and said "When I return to earth which body will I be in."

She looked at me and said "That is up to you, the body you will be in when you finish the war will be better than your earth one and I would suggest that one, plus, you are in your exact same body it is just you will grow at a different rate here due to you having the blessing of all of the Primordials. So if you change back you will lose all of the blessings and magic you have received here. Right now you have all of the blessings you did there and more." I thought it over and decided "I would like to return to earth with the body I have when I finish the war." She smiled and said "Very well."I stopped her and

I stopped her and said "Before you go, is there any way you could give me back everything I ever received in battle, like the scars and any marks?" She nodded and said "I am sorry I forgot to add them. It is said a scar is a warrior's memory." She snapped and I felt al of them returning. I smiled and said "Will I receive a new Tattoo for the Legion every year I am here?" She rolled her eyes smiling and waved her hand making me fall out of the dream.

Quest Alert!

Get Artemis' Blessing and hunt down Poseidon.

Rewards

Training

Failure

Death

Death of Universe

I mentally pressed yes and I woke up and went to get ready for the day. I looked in the mirror and almost gasped I looked over myself and saw the hundreds of different scars, all in the places I remember and the white streak in my hair where I held up the sky so Artemis could fight Atlas.

I smiled and almost let out a tear remember everything perfectly. I looked at some of the newer ones I received going through Tartarus and I let out a scream as I remembered the darkness of the pit and what I had to go through. I didn't realize it but I had been yelling loudly as the memories flew through my head. The monsters I tried to forget, every single tortured soul. I screamed and cried and heaved on the ground as it burnt physically, I held my head with my hands.

Then with one touch, I was brought back to reality. I looked up and saw my old friend. Well, he was not the one I know but the king of South Leaves, looking at me. He looked at me with sadness and said softly "Percy, you are ok, you are safe." I thanked him and sat up wiping my face and said "I am sorry about that. I have a photographic memory and when I saw the scars, I remembered every single damned thing in Tartarus."

I sniffled and he put a hand on my shoulder and said "I can smell the death on you, it is like an ocean, you must have killed millions, you must have fought so many evils. My gods. You... You are so scared. " I smiled and said with some sarcasm and sadness "Thanks a lot for the reassurance death breath."

He grinned and handed me my shirt and pants. I put them on and he said "Your welcome kelp head." I looked at him, laughed and said "You know in my world the girl you had a crush on called me that, you were too chicken to ask her out so you missed her then got mad at yourself."

We both walked out and I asked "How did you you get in here?" He said proudly "It's a secret." I grinned and asked "Are you the only son of Hades who can shadow travel?" He frowned and said "Damn you other world dude, that knows everything about me!" We laughed as we went down stairs. We ate and discussed who I was fighting in two hours.

It was twelve and I was ready for this battle. There were six other guys and seven girls. I decided I wanted to use my enchanted clothes and I didn't want to use Riptide until my fight with the hunters so I walked out of my corner of the arena with just my enchanted clothes and my magic bow. I stepped out and heard the buzzer count down "5,4,3,2,1, GO!"

At that I notched an arrow and got into a defensive stance. There were six people fighting and it ended after about a minute. I counted in my head "that's eleven" then dodged left as I saw a throwing knife whiz past where my head was. I grinned and shot five blunt arrows at the brunette girl who threw it and each one connected with her helmet the last one ringing like a bell and nocking her out "There's ten."

Four other people saw me and rushed me at once. I turned my bow side ways and shot four blunt arrows at each person. Three hit with a thud and the fighters crumpled in a heap, but one guy had dived and I noticed he had back biter and a dagger that looked exactly like I remembered the blonde having when he sacrificed his life to rid Olympus of Kronos.

I let go of my bow spell and reared back my arm. I took the entire audience by surprize when like a bullet, Luke's limp body flew through the air and collided with the other side of the arena.

"That's nine!" I shouted and went towards the unlucky eight other people. With no weapons, I beat the other eight only taking five minutes. A buzzer sounded and the voice of a female came out of nowhere said "Percy Jackson, representative of Southern Leaves, will move on to fight the final six in two weeks!" I smiled breathing uneavenly but grinning like an idiot with eleven unconcious bodies around me and walked out of the arena, half of the audience booing half chanting "Percy, Percy, Percy!"

I walked out and was about to exit the back door when I was intercepted by Nico. "You did Amazing! I think we have a chance of winning."

I laughed and said "Nico. I am going to get Artemis' blessing no matter what." He looked at me surprised and said "You might just be able to get it, but remember if you do you will be the first male ever to in history. One more thing, since there is a two week break I have to go back to Southern leaves and do king work until the day of the match so..."

I nodded and said "I am fine, I found a job too I am an enchanter, the only on Lotus except my partner." He looked at me and laughed saying "You should definitely invest in some land or you will be so rich you won't be able to do anything with all of your money." I waved goodbye and put some thought into what he had said.

I teleported to Leo's shop to find it three times as busy. I grabbed two of Leo's notebooks from his hand when he noticed me and I used a spell I learned from his library. I finished the spell and time froze.

I moved around and completed two thousand enchantments in .01 millisecond real time. When I was done I let go of time and everything unfroze. I moved the cart outside and called off numbers and My sixty-year-old boss looked at me and I said "A master magician can easily stop time Leo." I grinned and he looked at me and said "Holy Zeus!"

I called out numbers and handed out the things I enchanted for three hours. When I was done Leo handed me the other half of his and I nodded.

In this world, to use magic you have to use mana, seeing as I am a Master magician I have about one hundred thousand mana. Every one minute of time I spend when I froze time takes up one hundred mana. So I used about twenty-four thousand mana. I was easily capable to go longer but I didn't want to push myself until I can train more. So I did the next five hundred orders in two hours and took an hour to hand them all out.

When we were done I looked at our impressive pile of silver and flashed us to the bank and handed our banker the silver I said "Good evening..." I realized I didn't know her name so I left off and she said "Elizabeth, Mr. Jackson." I smiled and said "Well good evening Elizabeth."

After two weeks of hard work enchanting, passing out enchanted items, collecting money, and practicing spells today was the last day of working with Leo and I checked my cash card and found I had 622 drachma and five silver in my account ($124,500,000) I smiled and sadly walked over to Leo and said "After I fight against the other six I have to beat the hunters and Artemis. Once I do I will go find my dad, this is goodbye for now."

He grinned back and said "You should buy something with all that money, you could probably buy about the entire East coast of this continent with half of what you have. I looked at him and

I looked at him and said "Wait, what?" He laughed and said "Percy, there are people in this city, a lot of them that don't see even a silver in their entire life. The average job pays nine aluminum a day." I looked at him shocked and I said "Gods... If I brought my drachma from my world..." He looked and me and said "How many drachma do you have?" I replied "Thirteen thousand." He stopped and looked at me seriously and said "Gods... If you brought that back you could buy the fifteenth continent once the gods win." He looked at me and paled "No don't actually think about it!" I laughed and hugged him saying goodbye to my friend.

two alerts popped up when I started to walk back to meet Nico at the Inn. I pressed the first and it said

Alert due to constant use you have leveled up in stamina, speech, Barter, and Mana storage.

Alert you have leveled Jackson

Percy Jackson

Level five

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters, Giants, Titans, and evil

Demigod

Hero of Olympus

Savior of Olympus

Trecker of Tartarus

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Champion of Hestia

Master Magician

Master Enchanter

Master of Swords

Press here to see rest of titles

Age:13

Height:5,8

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Master Magician

Enchanter

Base aptitudes

Strength:1

Power:1

Endurance:1

Charisma:1

Intelligence:1

Agility:1

Luck:3

Skills

Water

You are the son of Poseidon, you can control anything with water. Air, Ice, Blood, Plants, etc. You can breathe underwater and it heals you.

Earth

You can control all earth, rocks and can cause earthquakes, tremors, and control rock like water.

Primordial Powers

You can control everything from the primordial gods but need to practice before using.

Trained Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master of death.

Quick Learner

You adapt quickly and learn new skills and Perks faster than should be possible.

Swords

From constant, use you are able to use any blade with deadly accuracy

100% more damage when using blades

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people, you know everything to know about Greek and Roman Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings

Charm Speak

Aphrodite and Piper taught you to use charm speak to its full potential

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to some degree because you were blessed by them. Will be able to control them better when you master a domain.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by but they will not work properly until you master the domain so right now they are bare bones. Can't fly yet, good for intimidation.

Elemental

Because of your blessings, you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, Hell fire, and lightning. Just think about it like using water or Earth.

Perfect Recall

You can remember every second, thought, image, smell, taste, touch, or image in your life.

(THNX Magic)

Respect

You held up the sky for Artemis, even the biggest man hater alive sees you as an equal because of your power and selflessness.

Likable (LVL MAX)

For some reason almost everyone loves you.

Master of magic (LVL MAX)

You can perform any master level magic.

Spells know

Teleport, Health, Reaper, Gold Blood, Summon, Shield, Light, Father Nature+330 click here to expand and read the rest.

Which would you like to level up?

S

P

E

C

I

A

L

I looked over the options and chose power. I felt myself glow increasing in power. So my power is now at three along with luck. I grinned and walked to the inn hoping Nico would be back in time for the fight.

I arrived at the Inn and was surprised to see millions of people waiting in line to get into the stadium. Apparently, when the final battles happen the hundred arena stadium magically forms into a one arena mega war field.

I sat on a bench in front of the Inn and stood when I heard bones clattering the carriage stopped and Nico hopped out and high fived me saying "Everyone of the citizens of Southern Leaves is watching Percy, if we win, we will spend the money to expand our land to crop fields and mines." I grinned and said "If I don't win then I will literally be killed by a few angry Primordials." He gave me a weird look but brushed it off saying "Give it everything you've got!"

We walked in a side door as we were instructed and put into a room to get ready. When there were ten seconds left Nico patted my back and pushed me out the door. I started to walk out the long dark hallway and right before I was visible I heard one of the hunters say "And finally Percy Jackson underdog this year and representative of Southern leaves!"

There were boos and screams as I walked out. I was shocked to see the four hundred stories tall stadium completely full with every breed of half humans you could imagine. I walked to the middle of the arena and looked at the others, a son and daughter of Ares, two sons and a daughter of Zeus, and a son of Apollo. There was a countdown that said "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Fight!"

As I heard it I stepped into the arena. Straight off the bat I dodged a bolt of lightning an arrow and two spears. I kicked the son of the war God hard sending him flying, his head cracked against the cement stadium wall and the crowd went crazy.

The daughter of Ares jabbed her spear at my stomach. I moved right grabbing the staff of it and spinning three sixty connecting the wood strongly against her temple knocking her to the ground. I turned to see three lightning bolts being thrown at my chest. The three of them combined almost had as much power as Thalia and I laughed as it rebounded off of my enchanted shirt.

The screams got louder and the sons pulled out gold swords and the daughter a gold spear. They rushed as one but they were sloppy and you could tell their egos were conflicting because they were almost fighting each other to get at me.

The girl raised her spear to charge but was knocked out by a blunt arrow, I looked over and nodded at the boy who shot her. One son of Zeus growled as his sister getting knocked out and went to attack the one who shot her. He charged only to be met with a sword. They clashed and I ripped my focus away to dodge a strike that was meant to cut off my head.

I saw his arm extending because he missed my neck and I punched breaking his elbow and grabbed his sword. I put it to his throat and asked "Do you yield?" he looked up at me with electric blue eyes and said "Never!" Only to be met with a pommel to the face knocking him unconscious.

I looked over to the two fighting with swords and decided to join.

I walked over and blocked an attack from the Zeus spawn that would have killed the son of Apollo. I disarmed the blonde and hit his face with the flat of my blade. I turned only to barely dodge an attack that would have grazed my ribs and slammed the other boy's blade into the ground. I walked up and punched his wrist hitting a nerve which made his hand spasm and drop his sword.

I ran behind him before he could move, grabbed a steel arrow from his quiver hit the backs of his knees making him fall to the floor and I faced him again with the arrow in front of his left eye. I asked calmly "Do you yield?" He hung his head and said "I yield to Percy Jackson."

There was a buzzer and the medics collected the bodies. I went to the center and put up a fist and the crowd of a few million was silent for a minute then roars were heard which went on which was followed by confetti. I turned in circles until the screaming was silenced by Artemis speaking.

"Percy Jackson has defeated the strongest and won the continent clash title of the strongest warrior on Lotus! Now he will face the second task, he will battle my fifty hunters for a chance to go against me to win my blessing! He had the choice of fighting them one by one but chose to fight them all at once!"

The crowd erupted but shut up again when all fifty hunters poured out and surrounded me. I grinned and pulled out Riptide and slowly turned in a circle stopping when I heard Zoe gasp and ask "Boy! Where did you get that sword?!"

I laughed and replied "It was given to me by my mentor, Zoe Nightshade and I know about its history. But don't worry I know when to keep a secret." I grinned at her face as it turned red with anger and I readied myself for a difficult fight.

The buzzer rang and let loose a fury of silver motion and weapons. From every direction, I blocked and dodged attacks. I let my mind go on auto pilot and swung my blade attacking and defending like a pro. I cut through one after another, I had to focus some to make sure I didn't hit any vital spots so I hit mostly stomachs, arms, backs, and legs there was blood all around and was bouncing off my white shirt.

Because the hunters were partial immortals their blood was not gold or red so it sparkled like a light in the sun and I took in the beautiful and gore filled scene. My attacks could rarely be blocked by the hunters who all used either knives or bows.

I noticed as I was dodging probably the hundredth arrow that they were using real tips and I laughed asking "Are you trying to kill me" to the girl who tried to shoot me? She shrugged and I dodged another arrow and dagger. I looked around to find only twenty hunters left standing, the rest were either on the ground unconscious or groaning at being in pain.

I looked around and the attacks slowed. They formed a tighter circle and I laughed. They attacked again and I hit one over the head with my pommel and another I kicked in the gut.

We caught for another five minutes and it was down to the girls I knew and myself. I looked around and said "Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade and Phoebe. Good to see you again."

I barely finished my sentence when Thalia sent a massive bolt toward my head and Bianca shot three arrows at where my chest was a millisecond ago. I rolled to the side and caught Zoe and Annabeth's blades with my own and got shot in the back by Phoebe.

I screamed out in pain at the force and screamed out "OWW!" I turned to the shocked girl and said "That is going to bruise dammit!"

She looked at me like I was crazy and said "Why is my arrow not in your back stupid boy?" She questioned me and almost spat when calling me a boy. I replied "I got my friend Leo Valdez to help me enchant my clothes to be equivelant to armor." She looked at me and huffed aiming at me again and when she shot I dodged and the arrow went into Annabeth's foot.

I internally let out a laugh at the girl I used to love in my world's pain. That sounds wierd as hell...

I got up and round house kicked her in the head, her crumpling on the ground. I heard Phoebe say something unladylike in Ancient Greek as she saw what she did and I slammed the flat of my blade across her nose like a baseball bat and she too fell unconscious. I turned and saw a daughter of Zeus, Hades, and Atlas.

I grinned and said "Hey Pinecone face is it me or are you weaker than usual?" She screamed at my antagonizing and let out a bolt of lightning so big it almost hit me as I fled from the spot I was standing.

As I got to Zoe I pointed Riptide in front of her face. She lunged foreword and I sidestepped putting my sword away while Summoning my bow and I shot her in the back of the head with a blunt arrow knocking her out.

I turned to see Thalia with a spear exactly like I remember and summoned Aegis. I didn't even flinch as I had fought with Thalia so much in my world I got used to it.

She charged and I let my magic bow disappear and made Riptide form when I uncapped the ballpoint pen. I jumped, dodging her thrust and came back down on it and snapped the metal tip off of it. She screamed as she saw what I did. I fainted an attack left and landed a heavy blow on her temple and smiled as she crumpled to the ground.

I turned and said "Daughter of Hades, it has been a while. Your little brother says he misses you." She looked like she was going to ask a question but saw me raise my blade and let off a volley of three arrows aimed at my eyes and throat.

I laughed and sliced each one and moved with incredible speed. In a blink of the eye, I had Riptide at her throat and asked "Do you yield?" I could see her almost say no so I nudged the edge closer to her throat and she said"I yield to Percy Jackson."

It was barely a whisper but a horn blew and the crowd cheered and screamed Artemis appeared next to me and said shutting up the crowd "Percy Jackson is the first citizen of this continent to Ever beat all of my hunters in combat and won the right to challenge me at archery!"

The crowd cheered and all of the hunters were flashed out of the arena and it changed to a two hundred yard archery range. The goddess stated the rules "Each person gets ten arrows. I will shoot first. The outer ring is the tenth one counting one point down to the center black circle which is the diameter of the arrow worth eleven points. The bull's eye in the middle is the size of the arrow. Good luck boy."

I nodded and we both summoned our recurve bows. She had a long silver one and mine was an almost red mahogany stained one. She summoned ten arrows and shot the first one perfectly to get eleven points. Each of the other arrows perfectly around the first, three above three below three left three right, each one touched the original silver one. She turned to me and grinned. The announcer spoke " A more than perfect one hundred and one points."

I summoned ten field tips and put them in my quiver. I pulled the first one and notched it breathing in and closing one eye. I let the arrow fly and the crowd went wild, a dead center eleven. I put a hand up to silence the crowd and notched another arrow and let it fly, to the shock of everyone including Artemis the second arrow split a crack down the first and cut the arrow cleanly in half. Artemis looked at me speechless and was looking at e in shock.

I ignored everyone and shot another arrow and another. When I grabbed the final arrow the millions of people were dead silent, almost every single person could hear the string be pulled back. I closed my eye and took a deep breath and let the final arrow fly.

I looked on in amusement at the reaction. Silence until a crack over the speakers, the announcer spoke " P-P-Percy Jackson's wins with one hundred and ten points to Lady Artemis' one hundred one." The massive amount of people were silent until I heard Nico and Leo scream "Yeah

The massive amount of people were silent until I heard Nico and Leo scream "Yeah Go, Percy!" I grinned at my friends and the crowd almost broke my eardrums at how loud the screams and clapping was. I looked over at Artemis who looked like she was still processing that she lost.

I stuck out my hand and said "Good ga..." She cut me off by flashing me to Olympus.

I looked around in surprise to see twenty-five thrones of the Olympians.

I smiled and bowed.

"Perseus Jackson, We were all viewing the fights and would like to congratulate you on your spectacular performance. Now rise to be blessed by my daughter."

"B-But Dad-"

"Artemis. You promised the boy your blessing if he beat everyone and the hunters and you. Which he did."

She frowned and looked at me "But he is a boy. A-And he doesn't have integrity!"

"How does the boy not have integrity?"

"We were sparing infront of the hunters and he forced my daggers out of my hands so I used my legs to make him get out of the fight. But the damn kid used a pressure point to knock me out."

Both of the Apollos broke out laughing "That little ten year old actually beat _you_ in hand to hand?"

"I am thirteen, and I beat her in archery, long range and we tied in hand to hand."

The gods fell silent and looked at me in shock.

"You are powerful boy, what are you?" asked neptune.

"I am a demigod Lord Neptune." His eyes narrowed and he said "Lift your sleeve Percy Jackson."

I sighed and lifted it.

There were many questioning looks and Zeus said "The fuck?" Under his breath.

I wanted to laugh but knew it would be uncourteous so I held it in and waited.

There was a gasp heard from the Roman goddess of wisdom and she said "Oh my gods! You couldn't be blessed by them all?"

I simply grinned and Zeus raised his eyebrow in confusion and I nodded "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, blessed by the Primordials and transported to this dimension to kill Gaea and Kronos like I did in my own world.'

there were screams and shouts until Zeus raised his hand "Boy, you were sent to this world? Are you not from this one?"

I shook my head and said "I was chosen because I am the most powerful mortal in any universe and the Primordials asked me to defeat the evil Gaea in this world and she so happens to have someone from my universe so... I need Artemis' blessing for something I will be doing during the next two years."

I saw many nod and the Apollos said at the same time "Everything that he said is true."

Zeus scratched his beard and said "Very well, as long as you are an ally you will recieve Artemis' blessing."

She grumbled and hopped off her throne before changing into a human form and walking over to me.

She blushed slightly and said "Take your shirt off."

I looked at her shocked "W-What."

Her blush brightened and she yelled "Take your damn shirt off so I can give you my blessing. You are the first male I am giving my blessing to, so you have to get a magical tattoo on your waist."

I nodded and took off my shirt.

There were many gasps at the massive tattoo on my back and the countless scars on my body.

Artemis looked over my defined but still small body compared to my older one and she asked with real concern "What the hell happened to you?"

I shrugged and said "Being a demigod in my world is dangerous, I was abused by my stepfather so he wouldn't touch my mother, and I jumped into Tartarus to help the girl I love... It is kind of fucking ironic though, I found out she was cheating on me with one of my best friends after I willingly jumped into the worst hell in the world to find out she has no feelings for me."

I saw many gods look at me in shock and Artemis said "Y-You jumped into Tartarus for a girl?"

I nodded "Annabeth from my world."

Her eyes widened and she said in disbelief " _She_ cheated on _you_?"

I nodded and said "I do believe that is what I was saying Lady Artemis."

She raised an eyebrow at my light Attitude and then put a hand in my pants.

I was at the other side of the throne room in seconds and I saw many of the gods break into a fit of laughter "W-Why the fuck did a goddess stick her hand in my pants?"

Aphrodite laughed and said "Because you are hot as shit sweat Percy. I think I should give you my blessing also."

I was shot with a puff of pink and I coughed at the stench of expensive cologne.

I was then bombarded by twenty three more blasts of colored light and I started sputtering "What the fuck?!"

I looked at the gods and Mars spoke "Perseus, we all wanted to give you some more power... Except Diana. But the rest of us see how great a warrior you are and if you recieve a blessing from all of us you will be a great ally in the war to come."

I sighed and nodded looking down at my body. The spot where Artemis put her hand on me had a small bow and arrow tattoo symbolizing I was blessed by her. The bottom half was covered by my pants but it was her bow, and arrow pulled back and vines surrounding it.

I grinned then caught sight of my Roman tattoo. There were symbols of all of the gods because I was blessed by all of the gods be them Roman or Greek except Jupiter, Athena, and Diana.

I bowed and said "Thank you all for your gifts."

I received nods and they all explained the different things I would now be able to do. That took like an hour and by the end, my brain kinda started to hurt.

I was dismissed from the Council and shadow traveled right in front of the king of South Leaves and Leo.

I grinned at their shocked faces and Nico looked at me in complete shock and said "Y-You can shadow travel? I smiled and said "Thanks to your dad I can. Plus the blessing of Pluto, Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus."

They both paled and then Leo's grin almost blinded me "You really are a dark person Perce..."

I shrugged and said "I am also blessed by every bright god too so IDK."

Nico laughed and I said "I have to go, guys for like two years to train. Then I will go and fight a war... So this may be our final goodbye."

"Happy birthday Percy, it is the eighteenth right?" I looked at the calendar and laughed "Guess I am fourteen here then." They laughed and we talked until I had to leave.

I hugged both of them and we shared some words before I flame traveled to where I could sense a godly presence a few thousand miles to my right in the ocean.

I appeared over the place I wanted and sank down in the dark blue water.

I started swimming and after two hours there were no more animals.

After a little while longer, I reached the bottom and I felt like my body was a hundred thousand times heavier.

I trudged over to a cave that was glowing a bright green and as I got to the entrance of it and I was met with a trident at my heart.

"How the hell are you alive kid? Are you a god? Any normal immortal would die at this depth."

I shrugged and said "Sup dad?"

His eyes widened then he shook his head "I-I don't have any kids."

I smiled and said "So the mighty Poseidon, King of the seas doesn't notice a son of Poseidon when he sees one."

He growled and pushed the trident harder into my chest and he said "What do you want?"

I grinned and said "You are going to train me to master my powers within the next two years." I pulled up my sleeve and his jaw dropped to the seafloor.

 **Time Skip Two Years August Twentieth**

"Damn son... I think you could kick Gaea's ass with ease."

I smiled and let the planet's ocean down.

I had lifted every single ounce of the oceans across the world with my powers at once ten feet higher than normal... I was doing bench presses with the entire ocean... I know I am awesome.

I wiped my brow and high fived my trainer of the past two years.

Well, I say two years but that is in the time of the regular world. I slowed down time here so we actually trained for about two millennia.

You would probably be thinking "You must get bored after two thousand years training right?"

Damn mother fucking straight. After the first year of the two thousand, I learned with Chaos' blessing I can create anything so I made myself a ton of things like sports and I also got a laptop that uses an antenna I created which connect to the internet in my dimension.

I have watched every single video on youtube and read every single book and fanfiction ever written.

I have a perfect memory so I have knowledge of literally everything on the internet.

I am also the first person to pass and receive two hundred fifty different college doctorate degrees online.

I am a certified genius now... YAY.

Even though time is different in this world I can access all of the internet wifi and anything else here thanks to something or rather balance did when I created the tiny portal to my world.

I was pulled back to the real world when a new alert popped up in front of my face.

ALERT LEVEL UP

Percy Jackson

Level 780

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea

Bane of Monsters, Giants, Titans, and evil

Demigod

Hero of Olympus

Savior of Olympus

Trecker of Tartarus

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Blessed by all Roman Olympians except Diana and Jupiter

Blessed by all Greek Olympians except Athena

Champion of Hestia

Master Magician

Master Enchanter

Master of combat

Press here to see rest of titles

Age:2016 years old

Height:6,5

Weight: 225

9% Body Fat

HP: 1,000,000,000

Mana: 10,000,000,000,000

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Master Magician

Enchanter

Master of the Ocean

Base aptitudes 0-100

Strength: LVL MAX

Power: LVL MAX

Endurance: LVL MAX

Charisma: LVL MAX

Intelligence: LVL MAX

Agility: LVL MAX

Luck: LVL MAX

Skills

Water

You are the son of Poseidon, you can control anything with water. Air, Ice, Blood, Plants, etc. You can breathe underwater and it heals you.

Swimming

You can swim faster than a supersonic jet

Athletic Ability

Thanks to Poseidon's torture like training for two Kiloyears and your semi immortality you are in the most perfect physical position possible for the human body. Your fifty percent godly genetics are active.

Earth

You can control all earth, rocks and can cause earthquakes, tremors, and control rock like water.

Primordial Powers

You can control everything from the primordial gods but need to practice before using.

Trained Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master of death.

Quick Learner

You adapt quickly and learn new skills and Perks faster than should be possible.

Weaponry

From constant, use you are able to use any weapon in the world with deadly accuracy.

1000% more damage when using a weapon.

Unarmed

Because of your training and intense practice and research, you mastered all forms of hand to hand and close combat.

437% more damage when not using a weapon other than your body.

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people, you know everything to know about Greek and Roman

Apollo and Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings and Poseidon taught you how to create, destroy and master the mist.

Charm Speak

You have charm speak better than Aphrodites because of being taught by the Aphrodite cabin and the goddess. Your powers of charming skyrocketed after you got blessed by the Greek and Roman love Goddesses

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to a mastery level of degree because you were blessed and trained with them.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by. You have mastered each element perfectly and can use all wings and powers you were blessed with.

Elemental

Because of your blessings, you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, your body, living things, day, night, time, love, Hell fire, and lightning. Just think about it like using water or Earth.

Perfect Recall

You can remember every second, thought, image, smell, taste, touch, or image in your life.

(THNX Magic)

Respect

You held up the sky for Artemis, even the biggest man hater alive sees you as an equal because of your power and selflessness.

Likable (LVL MAX)

For some reason almost everyone loves you.

Master of magic (LVL MAX)

You can perform any level magic.

Spells know

Teleport, Health, Reaper, Gold Blood, Summon, Shield, Light, Father Nature+1345 click here to expand and read the rest.

Intense training at the deepest Part of the ocean has pushed your body to be even more powerful than a god's.

I looked over it and nodded.

ALERT QUEST COMPLETE

Get Artemis' blessing and track down Poseidon

Rewards

Physically perfect

Mentally disciplined

knowledge of almost everything

Knowledge and training with your powers

New Quest

Find Artemis and prepare to raid the fifteenth continent.

Rewards

Kill Gaea

Kill Kronus

Kill Titans

Kill Gigantes

Continent

Chaos

Failure

DEATH... of you and everyone you care about and the universe.

Do you accept?

Yes/No

I pressed the yes and heard a BEEP

I looked down and was surprised to see something new.

ALERT NEW SKILL AND RESPONSIBILITY GIVEN FOR MASTERING DOMAINS

Responsibility: You are the heir and successor of all of the primordials and recieved all of their domains to use. If any fade you will receive Protogeni status.

SKILL: Domain Stealer

One you kill a being with a domain you gain both their domains, symbols of power, and their power.

I shook my head to see if it was real and saw it was so I grinned and xed out of the tab.

I looked over and said "Ok so I am going to g fight in a war dad."

He looked up and said "What already?"

I smiled and said "It has only been two thousand years. I think I am ready to fight."

He sighed and said "Take me with you, I guess it is time to see my lazy ass little brother huh?"

I nodded and said "Do you think you could say we only trained for two years for me?"

He nodded so I snapped flashing us to the Olympian Throne Room.

Hestia who was piddling around in her throne aimlessly and saw us and her eyes bugged out and she screamed "LITTLE BROTHER!"

She leaped into his arms knocking him to the ground which is impressive because she was in her eight year old form and Poseidon in his thirty year old one.

she hugged him in a death grip for a few minutes before reeling back and landing a punch strong enough to throw him across the massive room into the massive marble doors.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOT!?" she screamed it and the Hearth erupted into the sky so High the other twenty three gods appeared instantly.

"HESTIA! WHAT IS WRONG?" Screamed Zeus before he saw poseidon and then he realized what happened and he smartly said "OH."

I looked at the gods and once they all calmed down Poseidon walked back next to me and said "Damn Tia, you can punch."

The calm goddess punched her palm angrilly and I saw the goddess of the hearth the ost intense and anger I had ever seen.

I sighed bored and said "So we in a war or what are we doing?"

The gods seemed to recognize me and Zeus said "HOLY SHIT!? Is that Percy Jacksn?"

Poseidon and I snickered and I said "The one and only."

He was in a state of bewilderment for a while before coming back to his senses and ased "W-Why do you not bow to the Olympians boy?"

I shrugged shocking most of them and said "I am technically the heir of the universe and all of the Primordials so you are technically supposed to bow to me."

I could see a vein almost seem to pop in his forehead and he said "Why would they choose a mortal to become the heir of the Primordials?"

I smiled and made my twenty pairs of wings explode from my back and let out my aura.

Ares, Demeter, Dionysus and thirteen others in the room passed out after feeling the embodiment of my true and full power.

My wings were each a different type of metal plating like skin. They are indestructible and each one has the symbol of the Primordial ranging in size to power starting with Chaos and Balance the Nyx and Erebus.

I smiled at Zeus' shocked face and he said "So you going to help us in the war?"

I grinned and said "I can destroy the whole army if you want with a flick of my finger. It will just make me fall unconscious for two days and then be brand new."

I saw his eyes seem to think about it and he said "If you can take out twenty billion soldiers we can hold back the immortals for two days until you fully recover."

I nodded and thought about the fifteenth and largest continent on this world and felt every monster, soldier, or beast on the continent.

I focussed and raised a hand feeling the threads of their destiny and fate.

I used my right hand and swiped a horizontal arch in the air using the power of the Morai (The Fates who decided to bless me while I was training) to erase each of their individual souls to the void them never to return to this or any world.

I opened my eyes and said "Only Titans, Gigantes, and Gaea are left on the continent."

I then passed out.

* * *

I woke to a blinding gold colored ceiling and had to cover my eyes.

I looked around and saw Apollo writing things down on a piece of paper.

"Do you not have any tablets or computers here dude?"

He looked at me and asked "The hell is a computer?"

I smiled and said "Grab a chair."

He looked at me confused but I sat up and he pulled up a chair.

I pulled the desk next to the hospital bed next to me and raised my hand.

He looked at me in question but I ignored him and used Chaos' powers and created a few things.

I made a solar panel farm on top of his roof because the damn thing was a massive waste of space anyway, I made five rhino sized batteries in an empty room in his basement, I made electricity sockets all through his house, and finally I made a laptop exactly like the one I had and connected it to the same internet as mine was.

I handed him the Razer gaming laptop and charger and said "This my good cousin is a computer."

He looked at it skeptically so I said "This is probably the one utmost amazing things my modern day has created. It can hold five Terabytes of information and I definitely suggest using it for your doctoral duties and searching the internet. Remember, this is all of the information from my world of the mortals."

He looked at the thin black computer with three RGB color changing snakes on the back and said "T-Thanks..."

I smiled and said "I used your roof to create energy using the sun. It will put electricity through your house and it charges the lights in your house. Torches in a house... Really dude?"

He looked at me in confusion "What is a light?"

I smiled and grabbed the torch and used the water in the air to put it out making the old timey room pitch black. I walked over to the wall and with the flick of the switch the fluorescent eco-friendly light turned on basking the hospital room in light.

I turned to Apollo and his jaw hit the floor. "Y-You have made the sun in this room?"

I laughed and said "I used light bulbs with electricity I got from the solar panels to make light in the light bulbs. In every room in your palace, there will be a switch to turn on the lights."

He nodded dumbly so I said "See you cuz," and flashed away.

I appeared in southern leaves and walked around.

I came across a large pine tree and put my hand on it. I smiled and wanted to make sure I calibrated my strength so I toned down my strength and hugged the tree with about one percent strength.

The tree splintered in half.

I sighed and went down in power. Forty trees later the pine didn't break. I sighed and looked at my Power Level in options of the screen in front of me.

Alert, you are currently at 0.00000274% Power, are you sure you want to turn down power and strength to this setting?"

I pressed yes and it disappeared.

I walked around town looking at the different shops. I hadn't worn proper clothes since my encounter with the Olympians. I always just wore either nothing or a cloak made from itchy cloth.

I walked past a shop and stopped.

It was selling Valdez enchanted clothes. I smiled and walked in. I looked around with my hood up on the cloak and chose an outfit. It was a simple white shirt, blue jean like pants, and leather boots. They were all enchanted to be indestructible, fire proof, waterproof, stain proof, self-cleaning, impenetrable, uncuttable, always smell fresh, and as a special bonus they are all super comfy and light.

They looked big enough to fit me so I walked up to the counter.

I was shocked when I saw the cashier.

"Hello sir, those will cost thirty silver." I could hear the charmspeak dripping in her voice and laughed.

She paled and said "Y-You can resist my charmspeak?"

I grinned and said "Pul up your shirt and poke yourself in the belly five times."

Her eyes widened in surprise as her arms followed my command.

She brok out in laughter as her slim fingers poked into her soft and dark indian skin. She broke out in laughter and I smiled remembering her ticklish spot.

She finished her fit of giggles and glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I smiled under the hood and pulled it off giving her my signature grin and said "The name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and yours is Piper McClean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Her jaw dropped and she stuttered random things and I raised my hand "So how much do the clothes really cost Pipes?"

She glared at me and said "No one has called me that since that jackass I dated for five years who dumped me because I told him no to sex." I looked at her in surprise and my anger for the son of Jupiter grew to new heights.

"I am sorry about that, but how much do the clothes cost?"

I paid the three silver and changed into the clothes before walking out of the shop in the clothes.

I smiled and started whistling to myself.

I had made it peacefully until I was interupted by a loud smash and turned to see lightning crackling off a boys unconcious body.

I ran over and saw that there was an angry daughter of Zeus with arks of elecricity sparking off of her.

I looked behind her and saw the entire hunt and Artemis.

I smiled and said "Hello girls, wht did this unfortunate man do?"

Phoebe growled and said "Who the fuck are you boy?"

I grinned cheekily and said "The stupid boy who beat all of you last year."

I saw a few things click in their memory and Artemis walked up to me.

"Percy... why are you here? I thought you were recovering from the thing you did?"

I shrugged and said "I was there, then I got bored and left."

"Milady, what did Percy do to end up in recovery?" I smiled at the daughter of Atlas and turned to Artemis to answer.

"H-He killed twenty billion of Olympus' enemies in an instant. We have no inkling of an Idea of how but he did."

Three passed out and the rest looked blankly at their mistress and I.

"I kinda just threw them all into the void and cut their string of fate permanantly. That is the power of the heir and the only being ever to be blessed by the three fates... well technically six, the Roman fates blessed me too."

It was Artemis' turn to be astonished and everyone stared at me in surprise and I waved "Anyone I kind of want to go see some old friends, I hope Leo is dead by now, the old fart. Plus Nico will be mad I didn't iris message him."

I turned away leaving a still stunned hunt behind me.

I continued to hum a tune and when I finally made it to the castle gates and I was stopped by two guards.

I rolled my eyes and said "I have a thing I need to tell Nico about."

The guards looked at me skeptically so I just shrugged and walked away before shadow traveling into the throne room. It was empty so I laughed to myself and started walking around.

I waited thirty minutes and the doors finally opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY THRONE!?"

I fell over laughing and Nico noticed me "Percy Jackson!"

I continued laughing and he walked over to me and I jumbed up hugging him and clapping him on the back "Something wrong death breath?" He growled and said "Fix it... Now." I waved my hand and they all dissappeared.

He laughed and said "It has been too long dude, I haven't seen you in two years. How are you so?" He indiacted to my ginormous stature.

I laughed and said "I grew the past few years. And yes I realize I could pass as twenty five. how are you doing then?"

"Great thanks to you winning we could make quite a few changes to the kingdom. We are about forty miles now."  
I grinned at him and said "That is great."

He looked at me and said "What the hell did you do in two years to look like that?"

I smiled and pulled off my shirt showing off my eight pack obliques and perfect pectorals. But I also showed off my scars and tattoos. I shrugged and he said "I want answers. Your biceps look like boulders, how do I do that?" I smiled and s "Go seventy thousan miles down in the ocean and train in that every second of every day. Don't sleep, eat six thousand calories a day and drink enough water to drown a fish. Also be able to physically do things that would kill immortals."

He raised an eyebrow and I replied "Ever aquatted the sky or bench pressed the ocean? How about spun mountains on your pinky like a ball?"

His eyes widened and said "Damn."

I smiled and flexed "Thanks for the compliment though, all Poseidon ever says is you are weak and other taunts."

His eyes widened "How fucking strong is Poseidon then?" I ran a hand through my black silky hair and said "I beat him after the first month of intense training."

His eyes bugged out and I patted his head.

"I have to go kill some people, you know where Leo is?"

He nodded and pointed to a large place on the map which was labled "Valdez Land"

I laughed and flame traveled outside of the massive castle.

I walked in and laughed at everything in here. There were a ton of things only Leo would put up like paintings of himself and different creations like a robot which exploded.

I walked into the bedroom and my jaw dropped "Holy shit sorry Calypso."

I closed the door and a few minutes later a blushing girl in a maid's outfit came out.

She bowed and said "Are you here to see my master?"

my jaw literally hit the floor and I said "There is no way you work as a maid."

She looked at me and studied my face then took a step back in shock "You are Percy Jackson the man who beat Artemis in archery then dissappeared."

I nodded and she bowed again. I put a hand on her shoulder and said "You don't need to bow, just tak me to Leo."

She stood looking at me in confusion. But silently walked me to a room four doors down to the right.

I walked in and said "You old geezer I was really hoping you weren't dead."

The one fourth squirell, one fourth human, half god turned to me quickly then shouted "Holy shit you grew Percy!"

I grinned and gave him a man hugg before saying and you are an old fart... How hav you been?"

He smiled and said "Pretty damn great my friend, I have boat load of money thanks to you and my maid here keeps me company in my castle."

I nodded and said "I see, I just came to tell you, I am going to kill a few bitches, so I will not see you for a while. Expesially because I have to go back to my world."  
He nodded and we said our good byes before I shadow traveled to Olympus and saw Zeus and poseidon arguing.

I cleared my throat and said "I will need the help of you for killing the Gigantes dad. So I will call you when I am fighting them."

They stopped and looked at me and Poseidon nodded.

I smiled and vapor traveled to the fifteenth continent Drathorumn.

I cracked my knuckles and drew Riptide as I saw the Titans looking at me.

"Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Krios, Kronos, Oceanus, Perses, Atlas, Prometheus, Lelatanos, Monoetius, Epimethius, and final Tethys. I am going to kill you if you don't mind so... Go."

I was attacked by the first tree and they each carried a weapon. Spear, spear, and massive ass sword.

I killed them all and I felt my perk activate and recieved the domains and everything the Titans had.

I grinned as my body glowed brightly. The next three to attack were Krios Oceanus and Tethys.

I bolcked their attacks and faught back skillfully. They lost and the remaining Titans realized I had just killed six of their bretheren and they all attacked me as one.

I had a warning pop up and it said "Would you like to revert to full power?"

I remembered I had turned back my power by hella alot so I pressed yes while dodging a dagger and I felt my blood course through me and my entire body felt like I chugged a mountain dew infused with espresso and nectar.

I grinned and took on th remaining Titans killing them all and every time I did I got a new surge of power and new domains.

After thirty minutes I held Riptide to Kronos' neck and snarled "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He grinned and said "When I come back I will be sure to kill you painfully."

I smiled and said "Too bad you all will be fading after I kill you." his face seemed to process this and he paled considerably.

I cut off his head at ther base of the brain stem.

I picked up every symbol of power I now had and sighed as they were all realy powerful but heavy. Then I remembered the thing on my back and I pulled it off and threw the weapons and armor into the weightless enchanted bag.

I put the backpack back on and grinned.

I used the water in my surrounding area and inserted my cash card.

"Poseidon one minute." My cash card cam back with a reciet that said five aluminum and I saw my dad contemplating on his throne. I smiled and said "You just going to sit on your ass old man or come help fight som Gigantes? I got rid of the Titans. There were thirteen."

He perked up and looked at me "Good job son, I will be there once I tell the council you ousted the Titans."

I nodded and swipped my hand through the message and smiled waiting for the next battle.

Thirty minutes later the thirteen banes of the gods were in front of me and my dad was in full battle armor to my right.

"So how long do you think this will take?" I asked him. He shrugged and said "Fivty seven minutes."

I nodded and said "Fifty four." We showed eachother a drachma which would be the currency of our bets.

Time skip

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I punched him in the shoulder and said "Shut up! You weren't even right you were off my a minute."

He laughed harder and said "Yeah and you were off by two minutes. We took fifty six minutes to kill all of the giants. So I win because mine was closer."

I fowned and stuck my tongue out at him reluctantly handing him my drachma.

"I now have the domains of all of the gigantes which is pretty badass but I also have thirteen Titans... so what does that make me?"

My dad seemed to think then decided "You are half god, one sixth titan, one sixth giant, and one sixth human."

I rubbed my temples and said "That is confusing."

He only nodded and flashed away leaving me alone to fight the primordial goddess of Earth.

I walked around aimlessly until I felt the earth shake and a voice shreiked "YOU! YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN! MY WARRIORS! I AM THE ONLY ONE LEFT YOU DEMIGOD! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU FADE!"

I looked at the twenty foot rock and plant faced woman and said "Wow you are a real bitch."

She screamed and started attacking me violently.

For the first few minutes I was put on defensive because she kept making dangerous rock pillars with deadly points erupt from the ground but after the one almost hit me I realized I control earth too and whenever she tried to attac me with earth I just matched her strength with my own.

She billowed in anger and screamed "You will pay."

She drew a beautiful but massive sword and swung at me quickly to the point I almost couldn't see her blade move. I pulled out riptide and faught back and started on my offensive after she stripped going for a jab to my right shoulder.

I grinned and took her by surprise by cutting off her arm. She screamed in pain looked at the platinumn area of her chest that no longer had a limb.

She glared at me in pure hatred and bent over to pick up her blade with her left hand.

In a single motion my blade cut threw the air with precision and tact and I cut off her left arm, spun three hundred sixty degrees, put my palm on my celestial bronze pommel and used both of my hands and all of my strength and forced my blade into the Primordial goddesses heart ending her life once and for all.

Her body burst into a platinum dust then it came towards me. It wrapped around my body like a blanket and I felt her power flow into me.

I then felt pain and saw my veins start to glow platinumn, gold, and red like a mixture of my bloods.

I put my hand to the blade and gained all of the knowledge that Gaea ever had.

My eyes widened and I ran only ten minutes a few miles and came to a palace.

The imperial gold gates were blasted off the hinges with a single punch. I ran in and busted through the gold door and saw in the middle of the throne room a woman who looked about twenty seven, tied up and a hood covered her head.

I ran over capping riptide and untied her and pulled the hood of revealing a girl with eyes that showed an image of the galaxy. She had soft beautiful features and her hair was a black so dark it was hard to see.

She looked at me tiredly then realized she didn't know me and said "W-Who are you?"

I smiled warmly and said "Balance sent me here to save you. I hope you didn't mind me killing evil Gaea?"

Her eyes widened and she began to cry and she hugged me tightly and said "I am too weak, can you take me to my sister?"

I nodded and flashed us to the place Balance told me to bring her.

Alert Quest Complete

Save Chaos

Reward

Immortality

Universe is saved

The primordials, balance, Chaos, and the gods all owe you

Ability to teleport through dimensions

EXP

I looked down and saw I began to glow platinum

Alert Level Up

Percy Jackson

Level 781

Son of Poseidon

Killer of Kronos and Gaea twice

Killer of all of the Gigantes

Killer of all of the Titans

Bane of Monsters, Giants, Titans, and evil

Primordial, Titan, God, Gigante

Hero of Olympus

Savior of Olympus

Trecker of Tartarus

Blessed by every Primordial, Chaos, and Balance

Blessed by the Roman Fates

Blessed by the Greek Fates

Blessed by all Roman Olympians except Diana and Jupiter

Blessed by all Greek Olympians except Athena

Champion of Hestia

Master Magician

Master Enchanter

Master of Swords

Savior of Chaos

Primordial and Father Earth

Press here to see rest of titles

Age:2016

Height:6,4

HP: 1,000,000,000

Mana: 10,000,000,000,000

Jobs:

Savior

Hero

Swordsman

Master Magician

Enchanter

Master of the Ocean

Master of all of Earth

Holder of many, many Domains

Base aptitudes 0-100

Strength: LVL MAX

Power: LVL MAX

Endurance: LVL MAX

Charisma: LVL MAX

Intelligence: LVL MAX

Agility: LVL MAX

Luck: LVL MAX

Skills

Water

You are the son of Poseidon, you can control anything with water. Air, Ice, Blood, Plants, etc. You can breathe underwater and it heals you.

Earth

You can control all earth, rocks and can cause earthquakes, tremors, and control rock like water.

Earth

You control the earth as Primordial of it.

Primordial Powers

You were given the ability to control everything from the primordial gods and are currently a master of all powers you recieved.

Trained Killer

You have killed many and at this point are practically a master of death.

Quick Learner

You adapt quickly and learn new skills and Perks faster than should be possible.

Weaponry

From constant, use you are able to use any weapon in the world with deadly accuracy.

1000% more damage when using a weapon.

Unarmed

Because of your training and intense practice and research, you mastered all forms of hand to hand and close combat.

437% more damage when not using a weapon other than your body.

Intelligence

From learning and fighting with many different people, you know everything to know about Greek and Roman mythology.

Genious

Thanks to many years of research and training you know everything publically available to know including information of both worlds and writtn information from books.

Doctor

You have healing magic infinitely stronger than Apollos' and are a literally certified doctor from online college.

Apollo and Artemis certified

Because you trained under them on Earth you are a superb Archer by the gods of Archery's standards

Mist user

You can manipulate the most thanks to Thalia and Chiron's teachings and Poseidon taught you how to create, destroy and master the mist.

Charm Speak

You have charm speak better than Aphrodites because of being taught by the Aphrodite cabin and the goddess. Your powers of charming skyrocketed after you got blessed by the Greek and Roman love Goddesses

Hestia's Flame

Because you are her champion on Earth you have her blessing and domains. Because you unlocked magic you can control her element fire.

Domains of the twenty ancient Devines

You can control all of the domains to a mastery level of degree because you were blessed and trained with them.

Bone wings

You have twenty wings for each ancient Devine you were blessed by You have mastered each element perfectly and can use all elements and powers you were blessed with.

Elemental

Because of your blessings, you can control all elements such as water, earth, fire, ice, wind, time, love, Hell fire, and lightning. Just think about it like using water or Earth.

Perfect Recall

You can remember every second, thought, image, smell, taste, touch, or image in your life.

(THNX Magic)

Respect

You held up the sky for Artemis, even the biggest man hater alive sees you as an equal because of your power and selflessness.

Likable (LVL MAX)

For some reason almost everyone loves you.

Master of magic (LVL MAX)

You can perform any level magic.

Spells know

Teleport, Health, Reaper, Gold Blood, Summon, Shield, Light, Father Nature+1345 click here to expand and read the rest.

Intense training at the deepest Part of the ocean has pushed your body to be even more powerful than a god's.

Domain Stealer

Once you kill a being that holds a title, domain, or magic you gain their domains, symbols of power, and all other properties they were able to use.

I looked between the two ancient deities and bowed "Can I go home now, I think my dad is probably about to kill someone."

Balance laughed and Chaos looked at me in surprise and said "You don't want a reward for saving me?"

I shrugged and said "She just asked for a favor and I did it. I don't need a reward. Enjoy your sister to sister time. I am going back to my world."

I teleported outside the throne room and pushed the doors open.

Compare to the other world's throne room this one was kinda small.

There was no one here except Hestia.

When she saw me her jaw dropped and she ran over to me and tackled me in a hug.

"Percy! Where the hell did you go!?"

I smiled down at the goddess in her eight-year-old form and said "I had to do a favor for a friend. If you are going to ask why I look a lot more muscular and tall, I got a few blessings."

I put my arm out and she gasped. Every one of the years I had spent in a slowed time at the bottom of the sea Balance decided to give me a new tattoo to the point my arm is completely tattooed black from the SPQR letters down which means my entire right arm is black from half my bicep down.

She looked at the tattoo and said "You were blessed by all of the Primordials, Balance, Chaos, the Fates, and BOTH OLYMPIAN COUNCILS!?"

I smiled and said "Turns out we aren't the only dimension."

Her eyes widened and she punched my arm exactly how she punched Poseidon but rather than me flying across the room, I heard her wrist and her knuckles snap and shatter.

I grabbed her hands and healed them instantly and said "Sorry Tia, but I would not suggest punching a primordial with all your strength."

Her eyes widened and she said "Y-Your a Primordial?"

I grinned at her question answering it and she seemed to want to ask more question then she wrinkled her nose "D-Did you just call me Tia?"

I smiled and said "Do you not like it?"

She laughed and said "I kinda like it but it is weird I have never had a nickname before."

I smiled and said "Is there a man hunt out for me, I think they might want to know I am here."

Her smile faded and she said "Oh yeah, you disappeared like two hours ago and everyone freaked out. But how did you get all that stuff and become a PRIMORDIAL?!"

I put my hand over her mouth because she screamed really loudly.

I retracted my hand and said "I went to another dimension for a little over two millennia, I killed all of the Gigantes, all of the Titans, and Gaea. I rescued Chaos and then came back. So, that is my story, wanna call a meeting."

She thought for a second then I said "And Please don't tell the others, I am just going to say I was pulled away from the meeting by the fates because Balance and Chaos wanted to meet the hero and savior of Olympus."

I put on my sea green hoodie and put a black glove on to cover my hand.

She nodded then sent a fireball into the air.

I smiled and a second later everyone was in the throne room including Jason and Annabeth.

Not going to lie I am pissed about that still and seeing them in the flesh again is not exactly the best way to come back to this world.

I bowed to Zeus and said "I am sorry Uncle, the fates pulled me out of your meeting to discuss something between Chaos and Balance. The ancient Goddesses wanted to meet me."

He nodded and said "What did they say, nephew?"

I smiled and said "They just wanted to test out my power. They also gave me an awesome book and taught me magic."

His eyes bugged out and he said "You know magic?"

I nodded and whispered an incantation which made my magic bow. I showed it off then threw it into the air making it disappear.

The gods looked at me in surprise and Zeus cleared his throat "Back o our earlier topic, We called you three demigods here to discuss something which happened a few days ago, it is said in camp halfblood and camp Jupiter that Perseus cheated on Annabeth. Is this the truth?"

They all looked at us then to me and I stifled a laugh.

"No lord Zeus, that is not the truth but please don't take my word for it, I ask those two what happened."

I looked at the pair and Jason was now three inches shorter than me looked up at me.

"W-We ah um... We both decided to cheat on our partners because we were bored with them. I never loved Piper, I just woke up and she loved me."

"And Percy never really interested me, I felt like he was an idiot and a brother if anything. Heck, he waited five years to ask me out then disappeared. I agreed because I knew he would be devastated and probably leave camp like the idiot he was."

I sighed hearing it from both of them and everyone looked at me in surprise that I was this calm after this.

"I did truly love you, I hope you realize that I now feel nothing. I jumped into hell because I didn't want you to be alone and I guess you wanted to be. And you..." I turned to Jason.

I didn't even care I punched him so hard he busted a hole in the throne room doors.

"That was for cheating on Piper asshole."

I sighed and rubbed my temples and turned to the shocked council.

"Sorry uncle, but he deserved that for making Piper believe he loved her."

He only nodded still looking at the hole in the four-foot thick marble doors.

I looked at my dad who had a proud look in his eyes. I smiled and he changed into his human form and I hugged him hard and he wheezed out "B-B-BReaKing ME... BOneS SToP!'

I let go and he pulled back "Holy shit that was one strong bear hug.

We shared a laugh and he clapped me on the back.

He went back to his throne and I said "So Lady Artemis, what was with the wake up this morning? I am not complaining but I am just a little surprised."

She shot an arrow and I barely dodged it and put my hands up and she screamed "NEVER talk about that!"

I kept my hands up as not wanting to get shot by the angry goddess and looked at Zeus for help but he seemed just as confused as me.

"A-Anyway, can I go now, I want to go talk to Nico." The gods looked at me and Zeus nodded and said "You are no longer mad nephew?"

I shrugged and said "Nah, I am still pissed off and salty my girlfriend cheated on me. I am just not going to be angry at anyone but her... And Jason for what he did to Piper."

He nodded and said "Council dismissed and slammed the master bolt on the ground sending a shockwave of thunder through the air.

I vapor traveled to camp and smiled relishing in being here for the first time in over two thousand years.

I walked through the camp and everyone was glaring at me for some reason.

I finally had enough of it and walked up to a kid I rescued and said "Marcus, why is the entire camp glaring at me?"

He frowned at me and said "Because of what yu did to Annabeth... Cheating on her with a nymph? I can see why everyone is mad at you."

I frowned and my fist clenched together.

"Marcus... Who tod you that?"

He looked at me in confusion "Annabeth why?"

I let out a long breath and said "Annabeth cheated on me with Jason, not the other way around. I was going to propose to her, and I found her on top of Jason in bed."

His eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth "I-I am so sorry... I didn't know. SShe told everyone. Even the Romans are saying it."

I was so angry I barely noticed my eyes start to glow and Marcus backed up in fear, cowering behind the volleyball net.

I realized what happened and shook my head and said "I am truly sorry you had to see that, I am extremely mad at Annabeth, not you. I am just a little confused on what I should do."

He nodded shyly and said "I-I think you should tell everyone at dinner it is in twenty minutes."

I nodded my thanks and walked over to the Hades cabin.

I knocked three times and the door opened to my favorite gay Italian.

I smiled and said "Hey Nico, sup?"

He looked at me in confusion than his lips set on a perfect line "Did you do it?"

I sighed and said "I swear on the river Styx that Annabeth Chase cheated on me with Jason Grace and that I did not cheat on her."

Thunder was heard around camp and he frowned and pulled me into a hug "I am sorry for ever doubting ou bro."

He hugged me then pulled back "When did you grow like four inches and becom dwane the rock Johnson except more slim?"

I laughed and said "When did you quit looking at me?"

He shrugged and then looked me over.

"You look older." I smiled and said "So do you Nico," He shrugged and said "I am older than you are."

I grinned and whispered "You actually aren't." he looked at me in confusion and I held out my left hand.

He took it and looked at it then he saw my veins and his jaw dropped.

"W-When did you?"

I smiled and pulled off my glove and he gasped.

I pulled my arm out of my sleeve and the olive color in his skin dissapeard and he looked at my black arm and then at my tattoos and he said "H-How is this possible Percy?"

I put my hoodie back on and the glove and said "I went to another dimension for two thousand years which turned out to be two hours here and then came back."

He looked at me in surprise and then grinned "That means you never got another girlfriend."

I sighed an said "The only girld I saw in the two thousand years of training under the ocean were single cell oranisms and Balance."

He laughed but was interupted by the conch and said "You ready to get glared to death?"

I nodded sadly and walked next to him making small talk all the way to the camp.

There were six hundred eyes of the camp looking at me along with some romans and the hunters but I ignored them all and continued to talk to Nico until I sat next to him at the Hades cabin.

There were many people looking at me in confusion and wondering why Hades wasn't smiting me but everyone was silently glaring and staring at me in hatred.

I sighed but the silence was broken when the daughter of Zeus came up to me and gave me an electric slap to the face.

I didn't feel it, I absorbed the lightning and I can't feel the slap because of my skin being impenatrable but Thalia sure did and she howled in anger holding her hand.

Once she was done she grabbed my collar and said "Perseus Jackson did you cheat on Annabeth?"

I stared into her eyes and sighed "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Everyone turned to Annabeth who had a crimson face and she said "H-He definitely cheated on me... With a nymph in the forest. I watched him rape her!"

They all looked towards me and I rolled my eyes "Annabeth, you do realize there are two Olympians here, so how about you tell everyone the whole truth." I influenced my voice with charm speak so she stood and her eyes glazed over and she spoke.

"I never actually liked Percy, I was using him to get what I want and become more popular and go on quests. When he disappeared I found the perfect opportunity to leave him and I slept around the mortal world a lot but none of them satisfied me so when I found Jason he and I hooked up behind Piper and Percy's back and went at it and when he caught us we decided to lie because everyone would believe a daughter of Athena and son of Jupiter over Percy. We lied and are still fucking daily."

I waved my hand in the air "Gods that is enough stop we don't need the details of the truth!"

She broke out of the charm speak and glared and me and slammed the drakon scale sword into the Athena table in anger and ran to the Athena cabin.

Everyone looked at me in apologetic looks and Piper was bawling.

I just scratched my head and said "Well then. I guess I should announce that Annabeth and I are not on the best terms at the moment, but if you all could not glare at me so much, that would be great."

Chiron clopped over to me and he looked on the verge of tears.

"I-I am so sorry my boy, she tricked all of us, I hope you can forgive us."

I nodded and said "I will forgive you all because she was convincing, but I think Thalia, you need to ask questions before you give me a lightning slap to the face next time."

She looked at me then said "I don't know how, but that hurt me more than it hurt you, Percy, how is that?"

I grinned and said "I am a magician... One of my spell Pinecone face."

She looked at me in confusion and said "How the hell are you a magician?"

I grinned and pulled out Merlin's book and said "A master magician never tells."

I heard Artemis gasp and she said "You found Merlin's book?!" I smiled and said "I did, you know it?"

She nodded and said "D-Do you know all of the spells?"

I nodded and said "I have a perfect memory if you didn't know,"

Her eyes widened and she said "Where did you find it?"

I smiled and said "I can't tell you all my secrets or life wouldn't be very fun."

She glared at me and I said "By the way Artemis, what was it I woke up to this morning?"

She turned beet red and I had caught three arrows infront of my face fater than the blink of an eye and I said "That was a serious question."

"I-I thought you had drowned!"

I laughed and said "I can't drwon." I saw the realization play across her face then she looked at me and said "Forget what happened or I will kill you!"

I grinned and said "Why would you do that?"

She growled and I sat down ignoring the eyes digging into the side of my skull and ate my cheeseburger.

I sacrificed some then realized Hestia had lots of kids in the other dimension.

"How did she do that?" I asked myself.

I shrugged it off when Chiron clomped his foot and said "Now everyone, we are going to play capture the flag against the hunters."

There were numerous cheers and I jumped up on the table and I said "I wish to challenge lady Artemis in capture the flag."

Everyone went silent and the goddess stood.

"What is the challenge?"

I grinned and said "You and I both play in the game and the winner gets one thing. If you lose Aphrodite gets to choose your age, clothes, and makeup for a month. Win and I swear on the river of Styx I will never mention what happened."

She shot up and said "Deal."

I smiled and we stared at eachother, her silver eyes on my own sea green.

Time skip

The horn blew signaling time for us to start and I vapor traveled to where Artemis was.

She jumped when I tapped on her shoulder.

I smiled and she drew two silver daggers getting in position.

"Get ready to lose Percy."

I smiled and said "I think I should say magic wasn't the only thing I learned from Balance."

She shot forward in what seemed like slow motion so I moved and dis-armed and paralyzed her in an istant.

She froze from the pressure point I used and I said "Your loss."

There was a poof of pink then a squeeling goddess appeared and tackled me in a hug bouncing up and down giddily.

She walked over and Aremis changed instantly into a twenty year old girl and had a long flowing dress which looked perfect on her. Her long auburn hair begame curly and her natural makeup made her strikingly beautiful face perfect.

I was so shocked at her beauty I sat there drinking the image of the beautiful woman and jumped when the goddess appeared next to me.

"You are drooling at the sight of a maiden... I am not one but I still can give you a good time."

I laughed whiping my mouth and said "I appreciate the offer I truly do, but I just suffered a break up, and I think Hephaestus and Ares wouldn't like me too much if I so happened to be screwign their wife and girlfriend."

She shrugged and licked her lips seductively.

"I would gladly get rid of them both for you." I gulped and said "Sorry, but no thanks I am good,"

She huffed and flashed away.

I made Artemis become unparalyzed and she looked down and screamed.

She looked at me and I smiled at her and she glared at me.

"Asshole."

"Dang Arty, you are pretty mad."

"You paralyzed me for thirty minutes and then I come too in a dress."

I sighed and said "Too bad we made a deal and you lost."

I met her eyes challenging her to say something and she was obviously pissed at me and she growled "Don't call me Arty."

I smiled and said "I think I will."

She launched a punch at me but I blocked it easily with my left hand and held hers above her head.

I smiled at her short stature and she looked at me angrilly and said "Percy let go."

I stared back and said "Nope."

She sent her lft fist at my ribs but I caught it too. She growled and used her legs but I blocked them with my own and stepped on her feet but made sure not to hurt her. She was now really close and I could feel her warm breath across my chest as her eyes were near my collar bone.

I was about to say something when lightning came from nowhere and would have really hurt me if I wasn't immune to it.

I looked over at Thalia and said "What was that for?"

She looked me over and said "How come lightning doesn't affect you anymore?"

I smiled nd let lightning gather in my hand and said "Because, Pinecone face, you aren't only oneyone with balls of electricity in her hands."

I saw both daughters of Zeus' jaws drop and I mad the lightning make shapes then made a horse that was pure lightning clop through the air while buzing from the electricity it was giving off.

"Wow" Thalia said before she turned to me and said "How did you do that?"

I smiled and said "I told you I have a lot more powers than you could guess."

I saw Artemis squint at me and then Thalia said "Anyway, the reason I tried to schock you was you are _way_ too close to lady Artemis.

I looked down and realized we were flush and holding hands and I backed up a few yards from her and said "O-Oh, sorry."

I tried to hide the blush lapping at my face but I saw a similar one on Artemis' face.

I walked over to the daughters of Zeus and said "So who won between the campers and Hunters?"

"Hunters obviously Kelp head."

I grinned and said "Why was that really obvious?" She shrugged and we walked back to camp silently.

I was about to head back to my cabin when I was tackled "Brother!"

I smiled and looked up to meet a singleee of my brother and I hugged him back tightly.

He broke away his face utter shock "Brother has the strength of a cyclops!" His hug multiplied to where even with my increased strength I felt like I was being crushed.

He laughed and I ran a hand threw my hair and said "Hey, how are you doing bro, I haven't seen you in a long time."

He laughed heartilly and said "Poseidon has been tutoring me and said Because I am the general of the cyclops that I have to learn how tp speak good."

I grinned and clapped him on the shoulder and said "That is awesome buddy, do you want me to give you a really special gift?"

his eyes seemed to widened and he said "Big brother is going to give me a present?"

I nodded and he jumped up and down excitedly.

I smiled and put a hand up.

I chanted a five sentence speel and a yellow gow covered him and his eyes widened and I saw him seemed to change.

He smiled and he said "Big brother... This is amazing... I remember everything so clearly... I-I don't know what to say. Thank you."

He crushed me in a hug and I hugged him back before he pulled away and ran off and called back "I am going to see Ella Percy, I am sorry I couldn't talk longer, see you big brother."

I smiled and waved at him he disappeared in the direcction of the big house.

I looked back to the goddess and huntress.

I shrugged and Thalia asked "What the hell just happened to Tyson?"

I grinned and said "I thought I said earlier I am just full of secrets Thals."

She sighed and threw her hands up "Fine, don't tell me, but you have to explain how you grew four inches since last month."

Artemis nodded and I knew I had to answer so I sighed and said I kind of have been tampering with some shit and I god blessed by someone and that in turn made me grow. I am taller and more muscular thanks to it."

I saw them both nod and I raised my hands "I can't tell you more though."

Thalia raied an eyebrow "You havegotten really shady since the last time I saw you Perce. Plus what is with that glove? That is weird fashion even by my standards."

I froze and said "I-um-uh"

She grinned pulled it off of me while I was distracted.

The girl both gasped and then Thalia laughed "You got a tattoo!"

I blushed and put my glove back on and said "I kinda didn't tell my mom and if she finds out she will kill me."

That threw even Artemis into a fit of giggles and Thalia was clutching her stomach "Y-You got a tattoo and you are afraid of people seeing it?"

I nodded and she sighed and wiped her eyes "That is hilarious, but seriously, it actually looks pretty badass with the finger nails white and the skin all completely black. How long did it take?"

I smiled and said "Twenty hours."

Her face fell and she said "Y-You got a full arm?"

I nodded and pulled up the hoodie to show the black up to the elbow and Thalia whistled "That looks professional. But seriously, just plain black? You couldn't have gotten a cool one?"

I grinned and said "I got what I wanted deal with it."

She laughed and said next thing Nico and I know you will be emo with us."

I grinned and said "I think you two have enough darkness for all of camp."

Artemis scoffed and I said "So what do you think of my tattoo?"

She shrugged and said "I think it looks cool now, but what about when you are old?"I smiled and said "I don't get old anymore..."

I smiled and said "I don't get old anymore..."

I saw the realization pass on their faces and said "Not permanantly, but semi immortality I can die in battle. I love magic." I said using that as my excuse.

They looked at me in surprise then Thalia grinned and said "If you could change into a wolf you would fit right into the hunt Percy. Great warrior, wronged by the opposite sex, semi immortal."

I grinned and thought to myself "And blessed by Artemis."

I then notticed what he said and replied "I can change into a wolf."

"W-What?" She said looking at me in confusion.

I nodded and said "I was gone from this world for what two hours right, but I went to talk to Balance and CHaos, I was actually with them in intense training for two thousand years thanks to time difference in the dimension I was in."

Their jaws dropped and Thalia said "Y-You are over two millenia old?" I nodded then she frowned "Two thousand years and you are still a sassy smartass."

I snapped gaining her attention and I said seriously "That is Persassy to you young lady."

We all cracked into laughter and I heard a scream.

I instantly ran to where it was from.

I looked down and saw Reyna and Will looking over an unconcious bleeding Nico.

"He is loosing too much blood. He will die if we don't give him a transfusion asap. Percy you are his tuype right, can we use your blood."

I frowned and pulled out sunglasses and said "I am sorry will, I am not his type."

"S-Shut your gods damned mout kelp face."

I laughed and took off the glasses and raised him against the tree and snapped. the blood raised in the air and all the impurities fell out and the blood went back into his system then I reversed time on Nico's wound making him Perfectly fine.

I snapped again and said "And you call yourself a doctor."

The five were just looking at me in utter shock and Nico stood slack jawed then shook his head and said "Sorry bout the scare guys, a stupid branch fell out of the tree and cracked my skull... Thanks kelp face. But seriously, I said you weren't my type four years ago and you are still mad about it..."

I crossed my arms and said "Of course I am mad that I am not someone's type. I am everyone's type."

I saw four demigods roll their eyes and Artemis facepalmed.

"Well... except Annabeth's... or any other girl... or guy... or godess... ok wait am I anyone's type?"

Will patted my shoulder and said "It is ok Percy some people still like you."

I looked at him and said "Ok sunshine, thanks for the advice."

We all laughed and I looked at Reyna and asked "How is life not as a Praetor?"

She let out a sigh and said "I am so relaxed nowadays, the only thing is I am bored with not doing anything."

Thalia laughed at Artemis' thinking face and the goddess said "Even though you are a Roman, would you like to join the Hunters? That is if you are still a maiden."She seemed to think for a second then she said "I am a maiden that is for sure, I was waiting for the right guy, but I am not sure if I can swear off the company of men my lady."

She seemed to think for a second then she said "I am a maiden that is for sure, I was waiting for the right guy, but I am not sure if I can swear off the company of men my lady."

She nodded then Thalia butted in "Actually, the hunt is sworn off from all men except those Lady Artemis aproves of. That is why I am allowed tro hang out with Nico and Percy. But sex is still a nono. But that is, you are allowed to retire from the hunt once you find true love."

The three of our eyes widened and I raised my hand laughing "Arty _approves_ of me?"

I heard laughs from Thalia and Nico but Will and Reyna were scarred for my life. I looked at the goddess of the moon and her normally extremely pale skin with light make up from Aphrodite was the color of a fire truck and she was looking at Thalia angrilly so the girl put up her hands.

"The only males the hunters are allowed to talk with are you and Nico."

I nodded and said "So a gay Italian and myself. I am cool with that."

I heard will snicker and Nico said "Hey, I am not gay, I am bi. I like both."

My jaw dropped. "You like girls too?"

He nodded and I grinned evily "So I was right and you were lying when I asked i-"

He did a flying leap and put his hands over my mouth to stop me from blurting out that he liked Reyna and Thalia too."

His cheeks were flushed red and he said exhasperatedly "Percy... D-Don't say anything."

I put up my right hand and said muffled through his hands "SCHOUYTS HOUNNERR."

He dropped his hands and I gave him a crooked girn and whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear "That will be blackmail later." some laughs were heard and we all went our seperate ways and I went to the sword arena.

What I saw really surprised me, a son of Ares was being picked on by a tree spirit.

I walked over and froze he plant to the ground with ice and they both looked at me in surprise.

"What is going on here?"

the bow said "My name is Brer Calycan and I am from the Ares cabin, I try to train every morning but this nature spirit is being a meany."

I looked at the male nymph and said "I would suggest you stop nless you want the Lord of the wild, Gleeson Hedge, and myself on your ass."

The male nyph nodded vigorously and I unfroze his root feet and he ran away quickly.

I looked back to the boy and said "You want training?"

He nodded and he said "Yes please, I don't want to be picked on and I want to be able to fight for myself and to keep others safe."

I smiled at the eight year old and said "Ok, what weapon do you want to use?"

He pulled out a sword from behind him and handed it to me. I inspected it the handed it back "That is a good sword, but you are not strong enough to weild it... Yet."

He looked at me confused then I said "I am going to be your personal trainor, so drop out of your regular camp schedual because I am going to be giving you a two week boot camp."

"W-What?"

"Do it."

"O-Ok. When do we start?"

"Now, run from Thalia's tree to the beach. If you stop one hundred pushups."

He looked at me in disbelief so I yelled "NOW!"

He began to sprint towards the camp border and I followed him.

he reached the tree and I could tell that his heart was beating quickly but at the right pace for a male of his size, weight, and age.

I observed him while he ran and I smiled as he was doing great. He got to the thirteeth lap and I counted approximately twenty miles is what he ran and I created a glass of cold fresh water in an Ice cup and handed to the boy panting with his hands on his knees.

He accepted it gladly and then I refilled it halfway.

"You only need half a glass."

He nodded and sipped it.

He fininshed and I said "That was a wonderfull run, now on your face."

he looked at me in confusion so I kicked his leg making him fall into the push up position and he groaned and I said Up... Down... One... Up.. Down..."

"down four hundred eighty eight... Up... Hold it..." I waited for one minute then said "Stand up."

He was sweating profusely and his legs were shakey and his clothes were sticking to his body because they were drenched with sweat.

I smiled and said "Amazing, now sprint back to your cabin, take a ten minute shower, brush your teeth for two minutes, get dressed in whatever pajamas you wish, then get in bed and sleep. Make sure to be out in the morning infront of your cabin at six A.M or else I give you extra work."

He nodded and sprinted off towards the Ares cabin.

I smiled at the boy and walked back to my own cabin.

I rose out of my bed at exactly five fourty seven as the sun roe and got myself ready for the day.

I put on an orange camp hoodie despite it being the middle of summer and then my black leather glove.

I checked my things and said to myself "Riptide, backpack, ambrosia, magic book. Ok I'm good."

I walked out of my cabin and walked forty paces and found the Ares cabin in the morning fog.

I smiled as I saw the boy standing there at attention so I nodded and said "Fifty laps around all of the cabins, including the minor gods. do it in two hours then you get breakfast. more than that you get just water."

He took off at a good pace and I smiled at his want to get better.

"One hour fifty eight minutes and thirty seven seconds. Congradulations. You get to eat."

He looked at me smiling through the pants and asked "What... are we... doing... after... breakfast."

I clapped his shoulder and said "Weapon practice." He nodded excitedly and I walked him towards the Pavilion and sat next to him at the Ares table as the horn sounded. Five minutes later everyone showed up and most looked at us in confusion.

Clarrisse was the first to ask "Percy what are you doing at my table?"

I smiled and said "A camper asked a favor of me to train him personally so I am overseeing his meals and daily routine."

She nodded in acceptance and I turned to the spirits who were going to get his order and I stood and stopped her.

"Today Brer will eat two pieces of toast, a bannana, two eggs sunny side up, orange juice pulp in two glasses of water and cubed potatoes with diced onions and tomatoes with selantro." the spirit looked at me in confusion so I looked at Brer who nodded and the large plates appeared in front of him.

He ate it hungrilly with me watching him like a hawk standing beside him making sure he didn't cheat.

When he finished the last gulp of orange juice I said "Stand up."

He faced me at attention and I said "Do a thirty count of stretches followed by eighty sit ups, one hundred push ups, and do sit and reach for five minutes to stretch out your back."

He nodded and began the exercises in the middle of the pavilion ignoreing everyone watching his every move.

He finished before everyone else finished their meals so I said "SStand and take a one minute break then run to meet me at the sword arena for weapons training."

He nodded and wipped some sweat drom his brow and doing a breathing technique.

I did a really dramatic type of teleporting called sand travel which is where my body dissipates into a blackk dust nd I appear wherever I was thinking about.

Three minutes later he was infront of me and I said "Hand me your sword."

He held out the leather sheathed blade and I put it on.

"You will not need this yet."

I could see his confusion so I snapped making ice arour appear on his body.

"That armor weighs fifty pounds and is enchanted. You cannot take it off, it will stay on when you shower but it will clean the area it cover that the water does not touch. It is enchanted."

He nodded and I threw him a wooden sword which weighed twenty pounds, twice as much as his own blade.

Time skip two weeks.

Brer swung the wooden blade at me in a blow that would have killed any normal demigod. I dodged and we sparred a few more minutes before I held my woden blade at his throat.

He sighed and said "I concede. I don't see how this is helping. I have spent two weeks on your stupid training and all that I can do is last longer against you. I haven't come close to winning."

I grinned and I said "Brer, lasting a few minutes against me is extremely impressive. Plus, I thought you would have noticed... Look at the sword pommel."

He turned the blade upside down and read "Fifty ponds?! I though it was twenty?"

I smiled and said "Every day I increased both the weight of the blade and the armor in small amounts so you wouldn't notice. You have been swining a fifty pound sword and that armour weighs almost two hundred pounds."

His eyes bugged out and I snapped making the armour dissappear and he fell to the ground and stood and said "My gods... I feel so light and agile..."

I grinned and handed him his blade. He took it and looked at it oddly "It is so light but perfect at the same time."

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You will test your new skill today,I organized a battle against you and Clarise in one hour. She wanted to see your improvement... Along with the rest of camp."

He stared at me in shock and said "Y-You what!? I can't fight Clarisse! She has years more experience than me!"

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. "I hate to say it but you are right. Two weeks ago you couldn't last one minute against Clarisse. But I think you can give her a good battle now. Make me proud."

He nodded shakily nervous about his upcoming battle.

One hour later

Cheers echoed through camp as the three hundred campers, some Romans, the hunters, and some Satyrs sat in wait for the battle between the youngest and smallest son of Ares and the vetran camper Clarisse known for being one of the best in camp.

I stood on the sidelines with my hands on Brer's shoulders and I pushed him out into the middle.

I smiled as Chiron began stating the rules. He looked at the boy sadly as if expecting an immediate slaughter.

Brer and Clarisse shook hands then took ten steps then drew their weapons. Clarisse weilded a long spear and a celestial bronze sheild. Brer only used a single four foot blade.

I grinned and Chiron stmped signifying the beginning of the battle.

Brer raised his blade and Clarisse chraged and used her signature techichue of bull rushing and Brer used that against her. He deflected her spear with his sword and then kicked her shield out of her hands.

The silent arena errupted in cheers when the shield hit the ground.

I watched the two fight for ten minutes until Clarisse was hit in the stomach.

She yowled in rage at the cut across her and she electrified her spear shocking everyone. SHe hadn't had to use her electricity against any camper except Thalia, Jason, Nico, or I.

I frowed at this though because that means she is going to go at full power until she wins or kills her opponent.

Twenty seven seconds later the eight year old boy's sword clattered to the ground and he fell, unconcious from the electric shock through him.

I sighed at his defeat as Chiron stomped sealing the deal.

Clarisse raised her spear in dominance and I walked into the ring and picked up my student.

I threw him easilly over my shoulder then shook Clarisse's hand silently befor taking the boy to Apollo's kids' med-bay.

I left him in one of the beds and walked aimlessly through camp.

I was stopped by Chiron a few minutes later and he said "That was brilliant my boy, Brer was always one with a stong spirit but weak body. I can't beleive that you turned him into a strong warrior in just two weeks. I can tell you will make a brilliant tutor to campers one day."

I smiled at him and went to walk away but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder "You have become a reat young man Percy, I would like you to remember that."

I smiled and said "Thank you Chiron."

He nodded and left me alone and silent again.

I sighed and decided to take a swim. I headed for the dock and stripped down to nothing but my boxers and left a neatly folded pile of my dark clothing on the side of the dck and I jumped in for a swim.

As soon as the salt water hit my sjin I instantly relaxed and I felt better.

Then again being the father and king of the ocean and of the sea kinda boosts your power a lot.

Two hours later I jumped up onto the dock and dried myself and put on my pants, socks, and boots and was in the process of putting on my belt when I heard an auburn haired goddess speak.

"P-Percy?" I turned slowly to the girl and let her look over every inch of exposed skin on my torso.

When she was done she stepped forward and examined all of me.

She traced the numerous scars on my chest, grabbed my tattooed black arm, and looked at my blessing tattoos.

Then her warm small hand traveled down my pecs, over my abs and rested on the circle of vines and the bow which was her symbol of power and her hushed and soft voice was barely audible.

"How?"

I looked down and met her steely, silver eyes which perfectly blended with the rest of her features. She had a sof and round face with light pink lips but they had red lip balm on them makinging them darker. Even in her twenty year old form she was only five foot three so I towered over her in height.

I looked at her clothes and almost blushed. SHe wore simple knee high leather sandals, an extremely Miny-skirt, a white blouse that excentuated her curves perfectly and a leave and flower crown in her curly aubrn hair which was pulled into a French braid don her back and it made her smooth pale sin seem to glow.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and told her the hole truth. From being blessed to killing every evil in that world, I also told her how I met the other Olympians and they all blessed me. I also told her about me being the heir of the Primordials and gaining domains and becoming a Primordial.

I finished my story and she just stayed ther unmoving. We had been making eye contact the entire story and only now did I notice her hand was on my pant line way too cose to my privates for comfort so I scratched the back of my head trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"How is it after being in another dimension for two thousand years you are still the same idiot who held up the sky for me?"

I smiled and said "I still am the idiot who held up the sky for you. And I would do it again if you needed me too."

She looked into my eyes and decided I was telling the truth and smiled slightly.

"What will you be doing now that you are back?"

"Honestly I don't know myself, I am bored doing nothing and training Brer was just a distraction."

She smiled and said "You know, what Thali said was true, you would definitely fit in the hunt...If you weren't a male I would ask you to join."

I laughed and mentioned "Thalia did say something about me joining as a wolf?"

I saw thoughts playing across her entrncing eyes for a few seconds before she nodded and said "If you stay as a wolf around the girls I will let you join the hunt... I mean you already do have my blessing."

I grinned then said "I will not sleep outside, and I will not sleep in a kennel."

Her lips curled into a small smile and she said "I was definitely not going to do that to you."

I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

We stayed silent for a few minutes just focussed on eachother when I relized her soft hand was still against m skin of where my blessing of her is.

I took a step back and rubbed the back of my head "I-Uh-Um should get dressed before anyone sees my tattoos."

She simply nodded and I turned around and picked up my white hollister shirt. I pulled it over my skin and then put the leather glve on my right hand.

I had enchanted all of my clothes only to find since I grew none of the clothes I had before fit.

I turned around with my sweatshirt in my hand and Artemis asked "Isn't there an easier way to cover your tattoo? I mean wearing that sweatshirt would get really realy hot right?"

I grinned and threw it to her.

"Put it on, I made it myself." She looked at it funnily before putting it on. The thing itself went all the way down to her knees and her fingertips were drowning in the arm holes but she managed to look really cute still as she pulled her hair out of my sweatshirt.

The curly french braid contrasted the jacket just enough for her and I couldn't help but smile as my sweatshirt read "You sea what I did there" in white and had a sea green version of Riptide horizontally beneath the words.

"This is amazing, I feel like I should be melting with how heavy this is, but I feel like it is really light and cool in the summer heat."

I nodded and said "Yup, I enchanted it to make the wearer alway comfortable and it is better than armor. Completely impenatrable, fire and element proof, always stays clean, and my favorite it has pockets that have an infinite amount of suff in them. If you think about it, the item will appear in the front pocket as long as it is small enough to fit in there in the first place."

She looked at me in surprise and put her hand in the pocket and pulled out an arrow.

"This is amazing."

I laughed and nodded. "I was blessed with the power of creation and I use it to make sweatshirts."

She smiled but we were interrupted by a scream in camp.

I sighed and snapped making a sea green hoodie appear on me.

I followed Artemis and sprinted towards where we heard the scream.

We got to the lava rock wall when I saw what was transpiring.

I looked at Artemis and said "Damn."

She simply nodded in agreeance and we turned back to the two girls and male.

Thalia and Piper were beating the living shit out of Jason.

Thalia sent an electric slap to his nuts sending him into a smoldering heap.

Piper walked over to JKason and used charmspeak on Jason.

"You will never again find joy in the company of any woman. You will always be respectful to girls from here on out. And finally, you perverse swin, you will never be able to use your penis again. goodbye."

I looked to Artemis and she was watching getting sick pleasure out of the scene.

I looked at the two girls then said "You know Piper would make a great hunter, all you have to do is ask."

She smiled and said "I will ask today. By the way, we are leaving tomorrow."

I nodded and askwed "Where are we going?"

"West Virginia, we are going there to practice and teac the new huntresses."

I nodded and she walked in the direction of the two girls.

I walked over to the crumole of son of Jupiter.

I sat criss cross next to him and put my head on my hands "Hello Jason,"

He groaned in response so I healed his voice box and he said "Percy..."

"What do you have to say to yourselve?"

Hee sighedd and said "I know I should apologiz... When I realized you were her boyfriend I got really jealous. Heck, I wanted to come out right and tell you all that she and I were dating but I kneew Annabeth didn't want people to know she broke your heart. Piper kept loving me and I tried to tell her I didn't but it was as if she was oblivious. And she was happy and I didn't want to make her heart broken. So I give you this, I am not sorry that Annabeth and I love eachother, I am sorry that we put you and Piper through that."

I looked into his eyes and saw sincerit so I snapped healing him and walked away contemplating his words.

I walked over to the lava rock climbing wall and started to feel a pull in my gut.

I stuck out my hand and I willed a ball of lava to cover my hands and feet.

I began to do a martial arts form that I learned from poseidon and when I finished I willed the lava into a whip an created seventy targets.

Thirty seconds later I threw the lava whip back into the lava pool in the climbing wall.

I looked at the targets and each had a hole where the bull's eye used to so I flicked my wrist making them all disappear.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a flask of nectar.

Hey, being a Primordial means I can drink godly foods all I want.

I was about to walk away when the Stolls walked up to me and Travis said "Hey Percy, I didn't know you drank too."

I grinned and said "Yeah, want a sip?"

I handed him the flask anhe took a swig and threw up after taking it away from his lips and said "What the hell is that!"

I smiled and said "Ninety proof Russian high quality vodka."

I saw both of their eyes widen and Connor said "How the hell did you get that!?"

I grinned and said "I can get anything... But at a price. You two get a discount of course because we are friends."

Connor looked at me skeptically "Ok, how much would a bottle of 1861 wine cost?"

I smiled and asked "What type?"

"Red"

"Twenty bucks."

His eyes widened and he handed me a twenty so I smiled and pulled out a bottle of expensive and extremely rare 1861 red wine from France which would normally cost thousands of dollars to buy from a collector.

I handed him the wine and he looked at me "Y-You pulled that from your pocket! What else do you have in there?"

I grinned and said "It is enchanted so I can hold everything I own in here. So, if it fits and I can sell it, you can buy it from me."

They got an evil grin and Connor asked "How much would it cost for you to do something for us?"

I shrugged and said "What do you need?"

"Can you mak the Hermes cabin have a secret man cave basement with cool stuff?"

I nodded and said "Give me thirty minutes and a hundred drachma."

They both nodded and walked me towards their cabin.

They opened the door and I looked around for the best place to put something like this.

I looked at them and asked "Which ones ar your bunks?"

They brought me to the back of the room and pointed.

I nodded and flipped up Connor's matress.

I then waved my hand and made a stair case down to a room which was fifty feet by fifty feet. It had a bathroom, bar, cinema room, musical instruments, surround sound, games, a massive UHD 4k Tv, any game and console I could think of, and was completely sound proof. I made it a nuclear bunker and it had electricity and pluming. There were two couches that were also futons and at the bar every alchohol I had ever seen at a bar and three from the other dimensin. I then enchanted it to have AC, and the drinks and snacks alway refill when they are low.

I looked at the twins and shared their idiotic grins as I ushered them halfway down the stairs.

I stopped and said "Watch this."

I walked up to the upturned matress and covered the stairway and it went completely pitch black.

I flipped the switch on the wall and the brothers gasped at the room. It was brightly lit but the lights could be adjusted in brightness, color, and have a timer.

They looked around then Connor went to the bar and picked up a golden bottle of spade black whiskey and he said "This is a three thousand dollar bottle of alchohol dude!"

I grinned and said "I know, did you guys check out the recliners in the cinema?"

They opeed the door to the blacked out room and Travis hopped on the recliner closest to the wall sized TV and said "This is memory foam?"

I nodded and said "You also have every tv chanel, sow, movie, and Netflix."

They cheered and Connor said "Holy shit dude, how did you do this?"

I smiled and said "Where is that hundred drachma?"

He threw me a bag of fifty drachma and Travis threw me a bag with the same amount. I put the bags in my enchanted pocket and said "I am just cool like that, but if you are wondering, I met a creator... And I got her blessing..."

They processed what I said and Connor said "T-Then you can make anything out of thin air?"

I nodded and they both high fived me and looked at eachother mischieviously.

I waved and said "See you guys, I have to go do something."

They nodded goodbye and I walked up the stairs and to the Hades cabin.

I knocked and Nico answered "Sup bro?"

I grinned and said "I got a job and I will have to leave camp for a while."

He cocked his head and said "Real job or..."

I smiled and said "Covert ops Nico, godly world not mortal. I will tell you later."

He nodded and said "See you when you are done then Perce."

I smiled and said "This will be something of a full time job for here on, I can stop whenever I want."

He looked at me in confusion then shrugged it off and said "Above me then. Good luck, and don't die or I will take Thalia and we will go get and beat your soul's ass."

I laughed and nodded walking into the forest silently.

I changed into my wolf form and used my powers as Eros' heir to morph my apperance not to have green eyes.

I stood six feet tall, with black eyes and a black coat as dark as a black hole.

I came out of the forest silently and walked to the dining pavillion.

It was time for dinner so I waited for everyone to be seated before I walked over through them eliciting many screams. Two camper drew swords and pointed them at me but I simply ignored them and walked to Artemis' table and sat next to her and nuzzled her side.

She eyed me then realized who I was and pet my head and looked at the shocked campers and hunters.

Thalia stood and asked "Lady Artemis... Do you know that wolf? What is he? Where did he come from?"

"His name is black, he is actually an immortal wolf who is an old friend of mine." She smiled at me and said "I never really know when he will come or when he will go."

Atlanta stood and asked "My Lady, what do you mean, he is a wolf, why can't you talk to him?"

She scratched my chest making my tail wag and she said "He is a stubborn wolf and doesn't like people to know about his past. No one knows anything except he is immortal and millenia old."

I saw many campers look at me in surprise and Dionysus stood and said "I have never heard of this wolf? I am a god and never heard of him!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and said "When was the last time you actually paid attention to anyone but yourself and your problems in a Olympian meeting?"

He flushed and sat but he was not the last to ask questions.

Clarisse stood and said "Why did he not help in the last two wars? Is he a Roman or Greek? Can he fight?"

I stood and walked over to the girl and let my claws out like a cat and everyone gasped at the platinum color.

I looked at Clarisse and circled her and turned invisible and then sat on my haunches and put my claws one on each side of her throat and I turned visible and I heard some screams and Clarissegulped and said "Ok, ok you win black ass."

I retracted my claws and roared like a lion and shook the very ground us and went over to sit next to Artemis.

Everyone looked at me and Chiron eyed me and said "Lady Artemis, how did he get into camp? Is he a monster or what is he?"

She looked at me and responded "He is a shifter, he can be any animal, but he is not a monster."

He nodded as I raised my chin for Artemis to laugh and scratch me.

Jason got up and went to pet me so I growled at him and he sat back down immeditely.

I laid my massive head on the wooden bench and decided to stay there.

When everyone finished a Roman son of Mars looked at Artemis and asked "May I have the chance to fight this wolf?"

She looked at me and I spoke in her head "Tell him to use the war axe on my skin and see what happens. I won't attack him this time."

She looked at the boy and said "He said to attack him."

Everyone watched as he swung the massive dual sided war axe at my chest.

As the razer sharp metal blade touched my skin, It shattered the entire head and the hand a few inches above his hands on the wood.

Everyone looked at me in surprise and Annabeth said "He is like the Namean Lion."

I looked at her and created a ball of fire in my mouth and shot it into the sky.

Her mouth dropped so I licked my lips and looked at Thalia and Blew lightning from my nose.

She looked at me testilly and said "Is your beast testing me Lady Artemis?"

Everyone in camp watched us expecting a fight but I then spoe in a weird distorted voice of my wolf form. It sounded truly ancient and wise and I said "I do not Challenge you girl, I just was showing I am more powerful than some of you demigods are thinking."

Everyone remained silent then Nico said "Lady Artemis, do you happen to know where Percy went? He told me he was going on a mission but wouldn't tell me about it and is gone now."

Artemis shook her head and said "No I do not know where he is. Why is it that you asked me?"

Nico looked down and said "Well you are wearing Percy's sweatshirt..."

I looked and infact she was still wearing my black sweatshirt.

Artemis looked away from Nico and said "I have no clue where your friend went son of Hades."

He nodded but Thalia wasn't done "Why are you wearing Percy's sweatshirt Milady?"

She blushed and said "The stupid man won a bet and I have to be dressed however Aphrodite wishes for a month. Today he saw me and gave me my sweatshirt to wear rather than what Aphrodite had choosen."

Thalia looked at the goddess not believing her but sat down anyway and people began to file over to the campfire.

I nodded to Artemis and walked into the forest.

I walked for a while before stopping and chaning into my human form with my hood up.

I made a bonfire and lit it.

I prayed for a few seconds and waited.

"Hello, Percy."

"Hey Tia,"

She smiled warmly and asked "What did you need?"

"I wanted to tell you I agreed to go with Artemis and the hunt as a wolf and see America and hunt monsters."

Her eyes widened and I looked at her think it over hen she finally sighed and said "Fine... I am fine with that."

I smiled and said "Thanks Tia, I just wanted you to know before I left."

She nodded and said "What form will you using because even though she likes you, I know my niece will not be seen with a male in the hunt."

I nodded and said "I am in a wolf form."

I transformed and she gasped at my massive height and black coat. She smiled then chanted a few words.

I looked down and said telepathically "This is brilliant. Thank you."

She pet my now long silk soft fur and I could tell I emenated a cozy comforting feeling whilst in this form.

She made a mirror appear and I saw that my wolf eyes were pitch black with flecks of gold.

I smiled and transformed into my human form and tackled her in a hug.

"Thanks Tia."

"You are welcome Percy. But one thing, before you leave you hould see your mom. I think she is worried about you."

I realized I hadn't seen my mother all this time and I nodded waved "See you!" and shadow traveled to my mother's appartment.

I looked at everything and made sure I had all of my gear and they wouldn't be able to see my tattoo and then knocked.

Paul answered a few seconds later and his eyes were about level with my chest so he raised passed my neck and after a few minutes of craining he met my eyes and his wn bugged out.

He shuffled in and then closed the door behind us.

He silently ushered me to the living room and I saw my mom writing a book on her macbook on our brown couch.

I smiled and said "Hey Mom."

She wipped around and threw her laptop to her side and when she saw me she enveloped me in a hug.

I hugged her lighty and she began to say things like "I thought you were dead" and "I will kill you next time Perseus Theseus Jackson if you don't call me!"

I smiled and after she calmed down she stepped back and held me by the arms and looked over me.

"You look fine but you grew and got a lot more muscular. What is with the glove?"

I sighed and smiled "I got a tattoo don't kill me."

I saw her eyes widen and she whipped my glove off and gasped at the black ink inside my hand.

She looked at me and said "Take off your shirts."

I nodded and took off my clothing covering my tattoos.

She silently looked over all of them and looked at me funnily after seeing Artemis' blessing even though she didn't know what is was.

She finished and nodded "You didn't get any more scars but you have lots of Tattoos. EXPLAIN NOW"

I smiled and was about to speak when Paul pointed to the blessing and asked "Is the Tattoo that goes into your pants a brand?"

I thought for a second before saying "Well... I guess yeah... I guess it is."

My mom's eyes widened and she said "What! Why would Annabeth give you a brand of a bow and vines?"

I looked at her in confusion then realized she wasn't part of the camp drama so I sat down and explained every single part of my life since I finished saving the son of Pluto with Grover.

When I finished they were both looking at me like I said I was a drug addict and had a drinking problem.

My mom stared at the Tattoo on my arm and said "So you are a primordial and the heir olf litterally everything, and you are leaving to go be with Artemis and some friends?"

I nodded and said "Sums it up pretty well."

She sighed and looked at the numerous symbols on my Roman Tatto which had Roman and Greek gods on it.

Gods really don't give a fuck about rules.

My mom hugged me and said "Be save my baby. And I am really, really sorry about annabeth darling. I hope you find a woman one day who truly loves you."

I smiled and hugged her back.

I nodded to Paul before light traveling into bed.

I fell asleep practically instantaniously and woke up at first sun and got ready.

I then realized I didn't need to so I changed into a wolf and shadow traveled outside of the Hunt's camp and saw them taking everything down.

I waited and ten minutes later they were completely done so I walked over to Artemis and Thalia and nodded to Artemis and then said telepathically to her "You are wearing it today also."

She blushed and returned "I said it yesterday that it is better than what Aphrodite wants me to wear. But anyway, you ready?"

I nodded and she called the hunters to attention.

I looked over them and counted thirty two.

Reyna, Piper, and Thalia were the ones I was closest to so I just sat and ignored whatever Thalia was saying and zoned out thinking about artemis' hair. I was ADHD what can I say. I literally starred for thirty minutes examinin the color and way it sat.

When we began to move I followed them and we ran for six boring hours and once we finished I used my powers over the earth and knew we were in West Virginia.

I sat down and looked at the panting girls and laughed at how the were tired.

They took ten minutes to unpack and when they began to stack sticks in a pit the girls looked at me so I rolled my wolf eyes and walked over and lit it.

I looked at Thalia and she said "You can go to the kennel now black."

I scoffed at her laid next to the fire and closed my eyes relaxing. Before I knew it, Piper walked up to me and said "Can I pet you?"

I simply rolled on my side and she began to feel my fur.

When she touched it her eyes lit up and she said "You are so soft! Do you like use conditioner and shampoo?"

I said in my wolf voice "Yes child, I get a big ass bottle of dove for men and jump in the lake polluting the perfectly good drinking water... No, I simply am soft oh right there."

She began to scratch the itchy spot right below my left front leg and my bac legs started moving on its own and Piper laughed heartily at me and said "For a wise immortal old wolf you sure are a smart ass."

I looked at her and said "For a daughter of Aphrodite you are less of a sex and makeup orientated slut than most people expect. Excuse me for not being a grumpy old two thousand twenty year old."

She laughed then nodded "Fair enough." She stood up and walked away.

I watched the camp for about an hour before I was approached by the youngest girl in the hunt.

"Helo wolfie. Can I lay on you?"

I replied "Sure, but don't get any bodily fluids on me except tears or blood. I am trying to keep the manly image here"

She laughed and laid on top of me and in a matter of minutes the seven year old was asleep on my side and she only took up about an eighth of my side.

I was tempted to laugh but ddn't want to wake her so I decided to use my powers and I did some chores with my powers.

I sharpened all of the arrows, daggers, and short swords in the armory. I also enchanted all of the armor like my clothes and washed all the clothes and dried them with my water and fire powers. I created a large buffet in the kitchen and I did it all while not moving with a child on my side next to the fire.

I smiled to myself and when the girl woke up she tangled her hands into my fur and said "You are very soft. Thank you for letting me sleep on you. My name is Kally and I am seven. I am a daughter of Aphrodite and like the color orange."

I smiled and said "Hello, Kally, my name is Black, I am really really old. My father wasn't around and my mother was a mortal. And I like the color blue."

She smiled and slid off and she said "I can tell that your heart is hurting but also you are happy to help us but for some reason you like some people in the hunt. You are trying to not have any romance but your heart is very pure and you are loyal and like to help people."

I laughed and said "You are young rambuncious nervous about most things you do, not outgoing, shy and want to be better in battle but can't find a good enough trainer. You joined the hunt because of your mother and the way Drew treated girls in your cabin and the way boys subjegated you and also are hungry."

Her jaw dropped and she said "You have powers to read people's feelings too?"

I shrugged and said "I have lots of powers. Like I can read minds."

I read her thoughts and said "No I like to only do it against enemies or to mess with friends."

Her cheeks flushed and she pushed my massive chin and said "Stop. I don't want you to read my mind it is like I don't have any privacy."

I nodded and said "Ok. I will only do it when necessary."

I stood and asked "So what do you do for fun in the hunt Kally?"

She grinned and said "We fight monsters a lot and other than that we like to do things like swim, take hikes, explore caves, and do things in nature."

I nodded and said "Do you know what we are doing today?"

She shook her head and I got an Idea, we were at the top of the mountain so I told Kally I was going to go do something and slinked into the woods.

After a mile of walking I reached the place and tapped my paw making a massive cavern appear.

I felt through the cave and put some twists and turns and at the very bottom I put a massive natural spring which the girls could swim in. It was exactly eighty three degrees and it was fed by a waterfall which fell into the hundred meter deep pool.

I nodded made the water perfectly clear. I then made Bio-luminessant plants grow at the bottom of the pool and it made the spring completely light up in a beautiful sea green which contrasted the smooth black rock the cavern was made out of.

I looked through the cavern again to check to make sure the maze was perfect and when I was sure I walked back to the hunt.

I got back and found Kally.

I smiled and she said "Hi Black, what did you do?"

"I was just scouting the sorrounding area. If you would like to know for what, you should go talk to Arty and tell her to take all of the girls a mile East and go in."

She looked confused and said "If you let me ride on your back, I will go with you and ask if we can go."

I laid down allowing her access onto my back like a horse and she threw a leg over me and said "Ok, lets go to Milady's tent."

I started walking towards the biggest tent and when we got there I said "I can't exactly knock."

She laughed and said "Just ring the door bell silly."

I looked down and sure enough Artemis had a doorbell on her tent.

I leaned down and eung the bell with my nose.

A few seconds later Artemis came out wearing my sweatshirt and converse. Kinda a weird look for a goddess but she still looked brilliant.

She looked at me and said "What do you need P-" She cut herself off when she notticed the hunter on my back.

She smiled and said "Kally you seemed to warm up to him pretty quickly. You usually won't even let the male wolves come near you."

She smiled nd said "Black is really nice. Plus he said he wanted you the hunters and I to go a mile East from camp.

She smiled and said "Whatever for Black?"

I looked at her and said "I found a maze and I think it would be fun for the girls to try and find what is at the end. I can't fit like this... So"

I set cally down and transformed into a small black house cat and jumped on Artemis' shoulder.

She laughed and pet me and I began to pur and we both laughed.

"I think whatever this maze is, it would be fun so, let's go after the girls go hunting for breakfast."

"Oh... Sorry, I already made breakfast..."

"What? When?" Asked both girls and I said "I have telekenisis so when Kally was taking a nap I was surveying camp and checking the defenses while making all of the chores do themselves while I longed."

She flicked me making me squeak and said "You are lazy."

I nodded and said "I still can be considered a teenage male. So I call it not lazy, but productive."

She sighed and said "Kally, can you call all of the girls to breakfast and tell them we will be exploring after we eat."

The girl nodded and ran off.

Artemis went back into her tent and I hopped off her shoulder and transformed into a human.

I smiled at her and she said "So what is this maze?"

I smiled and said "I am the Primordial of Earth, I think I am allowed to make a cavern or two."

She laughed and said "So what is at the end?"

"A pool."

She smiled and then frowned "I can't change out of this."

I smiled and said "But you can wear whatever I give you right?"

She looked at me in worry and I waved my hands "Nono, I am not going to make you wear anything skimpy or something like that, just tell me what you want."

She describbed it then I snapped and she stood clad in a silver one piece that went with her figure beautifully and I looked over her and gawked at her smooth flawless skin and looked over her covered chest only to be smacked over the head "You perv quit staring!"

I blushed and said quietly "Sorry."

Before I too off my black sweatshirt and handed it to her. She shyly took it and slipped it on over her swimsuit and she said "Do I really have to wear this?"

I smiled and said "You took it. Plus I am technically letting you break your word with the bet. I mean if you would like I could just ask Thalia or Apollo why I woke up like that."

She blushed and said "It wasn't a kiss!"

I laughed and said "Wait, was that your first kiss?"

She turned red completely and stuttered "N-No."

I smiled and said "I have the blessing of Apollo and can tell when you were lying."

She looked at me in surprise and said "Shut up stupid boy!"

I laughed and said "I was your first kiss and you still call me a boy?"

She tried to kick me and said "It wasn't a kiss!"

I smiled and said "You are lying to yourself. If it wasn't a kiss why weren't you blowing air int my lungs and why was your tongue in my mouth?"

She paled then screamed "I will castrate you Percy!"

I ran away from her as she summoned two daggers and chased me around the tent.

I was laughing and she almost cut my white T-Shirt before I dodged and ran out the door.

She followed me chasing me through the camp.

I was laughing at her and she was screaming things like "Come back here so I can kill you!" and "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

We were so loud I was almost shot by an arrow when I reallized we were next to the breakfast tables.

I stopped and Artemis ran into my back.

She stumbled and said "OW Percy your back feels like a rock! Why did you just stop like that?"

She looked past me and saw the hunters and said "Oh..."

I laughed and waved at the girls who were aiming their bows at me and said "SUP?"

Thalia stared at me and said "Percy, why is Artemis chasing you with knives and wearing a different one of your punn sweatshirts?"

I leaned over and rested my chin on Artemis' head and said "Well, she is wearing the shirt by choice because she lost our bet but I felt pity. And... For the reason she is chasing me, you can just ask her."

The hunters all looked to their atron who became red again and Thalia said "What is he talking about milady?"

She seemed to be thinking up an excuse so I said "She kissed me and is denying it. So she is chasing me because I told her I won't say it didn't happen."

Artemis screamed and started attacking again so I dodged my jumping up and just used the wind to stay flying in the air and said "Haha, can't get me Arty."

She growled and drew her bow and started shooting me.

They bounced off harmlessly so I decided to say

"If you want me to swear not to tell anyone, you have to wear a shirt that says "I kissed aguy and I liked it." to the next Olympus meeting."

She screamed "No! The next meeting is tonight. Plus, you are going and I am not explaining that one."

I smiled and said "Then I will just tell Apollo and Hermes for you then?"

She glared at me then sighed in defeat "Fine I will wear it. Give me the damn thing."

I grinned and created a sweatshirt that said the opposite lyrics of what the Katy Perry song said and threw it to her.

She grumbled something about me being stupid and put the jacket over her shoulder.

I nodded and said "I swear on the river Styx I won't tell anyone about how you kissed me two weeks ago."

She glared at me and said "You and I both know that Styx can't touch you Percy."

I sighed and said "Fine... I promise to you Arty that I won't tell anyone... Unless you do."

She seemed to think it over and nodded in acceptance.

She turned to the hunters who were looking at us in utter shock and Atlanta asked "Milady why would you trust a man's word over an oath on the Styx?"

Reyna then interjected and asked "What do you mean he can't be affected by the Styx?"

I grinned and said "Well, I will tell you, but you all have to keep it a secret."

They all nodded and I said happily "I am the Primordial of Earth! And I have like fifty other domains."

There was silence and Thalia laughed "You must be joking."

I shook my head and said "You know how I told you bout that two thousand years of training... Well yeah, I was in another diension and saved the creator of the universe and did a favor to the goddess of different dimensions, so now after I killed a ton of people I kinda inherited the domains they had... So when I killed Gaea in that dimension... I became father earth..."

I waited for questions but they were all staring at me in shock.

Reyna was the first to ask a question and she said "What is with the tattoo on your arm?"

I grinned remembering I forgot to cover it and said "My years of service in the other dimension.

I pulled up my t-shirt sleeve showing off that I was blessed by both councils, the primordials, the creator of dimensions and universes, and the fates. Plus my flaming trident from this world.

There were many gasps but Reyna just said "H-How many stripes do you have? Your arm is just pure black except your fingernails and where it ends."

I smiled and said "Two thousand and three years in service and training for battle."

She stared at me and asked "How the hell are you still sane?"

I shrugged and said "I am still sane because I am not insane. I am an immortal, I have knowledge of like... everything, I am a magician, I once killed twenty billion enemies at once, and yeah I was stuck under the ocean being drilled into the ground by poseidon to work out and have you ever had to live seventy thousand miles under water fr two thousand years? It is weird as shit to see the sun again. But I prefered the moon and stars."

I saw Artemis smile at that and Thalia asked "How stron are you right now?"

I shruged and said "I am kinda actually using exactly 0.00000000000000012% of my full power and I am equal to my strength and power before I left. Otherwise, I would kill someone by giving them a hug."

I aw everyone seem to understand what I was saying and Piper said "You said you were in another dimension for two milenia yet you still didn't find a new love?"

I slumped and said "Damnit, Nico said the same thing. No, I have not found love since Annabeth cheated on me. I have kinda not found anyone who likes me anyways."

I was oblivious to the stares I was getting with girls thinking how much of an idiot I was.

"So wait, if you are the Primordial of earth, can you find where Leo is?"

I frowned and then something clicked "That little elf did not seriously... I swear if he..."

I opened a portal of swirling water and stepped through and onto the sandy beaches I once landed on myself.

I walked around and found a massive mansion made out of palm tree wood next to it a tiny little shack that said "Leo's house."

I laughed and knocked on Leo's door."

I waited and he said "Calypso you told me I could have the day off today!"

He opened the door and his eyes widened "Oh my gods Percy! Are you here to save me?"

He bear hugged me and cried "Calypso has been working me like a slave man! Like seriously! I haven't even been able to work on Festus much. I told her I came back for her and she asked why I looked like burnt beef jerky. I mean really, I killed Gaea and that is the thanks I get?"

I smiled and said "It is ok dude, I can send you back to camp if you want."

He nodded and I opened a portal to camp half blood.

He ran through it faster than I could say bye.

I laughed and closed it.

I walked over to the massive hut.

I knocked on the door and almost laughed as I heard "What do you want Leo?"

I waited for her to open the door and when she saw me her eyes widene to the size of saucers and she tackled me in a hug.

I hugged her and said "It is god to see you again. I am kinda pissed that I didn't check earlier. I asked the gods to realease all the friendly Titans. I will have to talk to Zeus about it. Anyway would you like to run away with me?" I joked and she smiled.

"I would love to run awway with you Percy. But what can you do about the barrier? It was set by the olympians."

I laughed and said "I can literrally bitch slap Zeus and they would not question it. C'mon."

I grabbed her hand and teleported her away with me.

I appeared outside the hunt and said "I am actually staying with the hunters of Artemis. If you would like to stay with me you can join them and be with us. Or I could send you anywhere in the world you wish."

She looked at me and frowned "I don't want to swear off love."

I nodded and said "The hunters actually swear never to love another man except their true love. If you find true love you are aloud to love that man. If Artemis approves of again the only two guys Artemis has ever approved are my friend Nico and I."

She brightened up and said "I will do it. Take me to her."

I nodded and walked her to where I left the hunters and goddes a few minutes ago.

I got there and they all looked at me in surprise.

I grinned and said "Yo, I found Leo, he told me he was a slave."

I looked at Calypso and she laughed "He was really annoying. He kept trying to get into my pants. So I made him do work and he was a decent carpenter."

I laughed and turned to Artemis who was frowning "Who is she?" She said angrilly.

I looked at her and said "Why are you mad Arty? Are you still angry about the thing earlier?"

She huffed and said "It isn't that you idiot."

"Okay. Anyway, this is Calypso she would like to join the hunt."

Her eyes widened and she took Calypso to her tent.

I awkwardly stood infront of the hunters and said "So... What you girls up too?"

I waited and they didn't respond so I looked at the girls I knew and said "Hi Piper, Reyna, Thals."

"Sup"

"Hey Percy"

"Yo, bro"

"Well this is awkward"

"Yeah."

I sighed and said "If you were wondering I am also able to make anything in the world being a creator and all. So like... y'all want something?"

I waited and then one of the Apollo twins said "Can you make ice cream?"

I smiled and made Ice cream appear in her hand.

"Why is the cone blue?"

"Don't question it. I just like blue."

She shrugged and licked the vanilla ice cream.

I smiled and waited silently.

I got bored so I sat down and waved my hand making a chair appear along with a floating chess table.

I moved the pieces with my mind and the hunters watched as I played against no one.

thirty minutes later I forced the opponent into checkmate and the hunters were watching intently as I played a stressfull game against a chess master which wasn't here.

I finished the game and made the board and my chair dissapear and stood.

I looked behind me and Artemis came back with Calypso in a silver hunter's uniform.

I smiled at the pair and said "Cool. So like what am I doing here?"

She shrugged and said "You need to come to the meeting in the throne room at Olympus. Apparently Zeus want's to say something to you."

I nodded and shadow traveled away.

I changed into Black in cat form and snuck back to Artemis.

She noticed me and I hopped onto her shoulder and she addressed the hunters.

"Girls, we have quite a few new hunters amung our ranks today, along with black here. Hence we will be going exploring." a cheer rang through them and Thalia asked "Why was Percy here Lady Artemis? I thought he was supposed to be on a mission."

She nodded and said "I talked to him and it turns out he was camping in these woods last night and is traveling West towards California. He didn't tell me anything else."

"Why didn't he teleport there? Or just go through the magic teleportation thing the campers have to go between camps? Plus he is a Primordial, why didn't he just flash?"

Artemis laughed and said "He is a male. He is an idiot sometimes."

I batted her on the side of the head and she put her hands up.

"Guys are idiots sometimes."

I stuck out my cat tongue and said "Not all of us are the same, or have you forgotten that fact Artemis?"

She sighed and scratched my head "Yes, you are very different indeed."

I purred and we started to walk towards the maze I created.

* * *

 _ **I will edit this sometime... I like reviews.**_

 ** _JPG83_**


End file.
